Saving Him
by Faith NightGrace
Summary: Emily Crackel was your normal girl until one day she had a chance to visit a world she only dreamed of. Now she's stuck and can't find a way home, but will she want to in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and general plot belong to J.K. Rowling. Only Emily Crackel, and her family belong to me.

I hope you like it! Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Emily Crackel sat cross-legged on her bed in her dorm room on campus. Her two roommates and a few other friends were all in her room watching a movie, "Finding Nemo" to be exact. It was a lazy Saturday in mid-April; the room was quite warm so everyone had shorts on. Emily was a sophomore in college and was 20 years old. Her light brown hair hung just around her shoulders, with her blue eyes sparkling as she texted her mother. Emily wore a pair of jean shorts, a tight fitting aqua tank top and a gray zip up hoodie.

Suddenly, Emily's ipod lit up on the shelf from which it was sitting. Sitting comfortably, she wanted to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of her. She slowly picked it up but as soon as she touched it she regretted it. The room around her started to spin; the ground beneath her vanished and she could feel herself falling. She was going to vomit if this continued. With a loud thump she hit hard on a stone floor. Instantly, she knew she wasn't in her room. Once she found the ability to stand, she slowly stood up.

Taking a look around, she realized her surroundings looked like an office. It was an oval shaped room with many pictures of old men on the wall, a huge desk that looked like it might be found in a castle. A spiral staircase behind the desk lead to what looked like a library. What caught Emily's attention the most were the pictures; they seemed to be moving in their frames. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen. Where was she? It was starting to freak her out. Where were her roommates? Friends? Her Life? Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Emily Crackel, I presume?"

Turning around she found herself coming face to face with a rather older looking man. He wore an odd cloak or robe and a tall pointy hat. He had a long white beard.

"Um…yeah." Emily replied, though thoroughly confused. Who was he and how in the world did he know her name?

"Who are you?" She inquired, trying to not sound scared.

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Wha…um…What?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

"You can't be…I can't be…no, it doesn't exist!" her voice started to shake as she backed up.

"Ah I believe you are referring to the books claimed to be about Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down my dear and I shall explain everything to you. Cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled out his wand. Magically, two cups appeared.

Emily watched as the two cups of tea appeared out of nothing and then promptly passed out. She woke up sometime later on a soft lounge couch. She turned to face the other person in the room who she assumed was her roommate Kathy.

"Kathy, I just had the weirdest dream. I thought I dreamed I was actually in a Harry Potter novel and I was talking to Albu…." She trailed off at the sight of Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk staring at her with a smile on his face.

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sighing as she opened them again she said, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Crackel." Dumbledore stated taking a sip of his tea.

"So now that I know I haven't been dreaming…care to explain all of this to me Mr. Dumbledore?" Emily gestured to the room around her.

"Yes, of course. First off, please call me Professor Dumbledore and please call the other teachers here at Hogwarts Professor as well. Now, I bet you're wondering why on earth you are here and how you came to be here. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr….I mean Professor."

"About 25 years ago, before you were born, there was a prophecy made about you."

"But Professor, I'm not magical, no one in my family is. How can there be a prophecy made about me?"

"I do not know why there was one made about you. I do know that you, Emily, are the only non-magical person to have a prophecy made about them."

"So what does the prophecy say Professor?"

"Ah yes. Come here and I shall show you."

"Show me?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, this is called a pensive. It holds memories so I simply pour a memory into it and it appears as vivid as you and me here now."

"Wow."

"Yes, now come over here and I shall show you."

Dumbledore took out a vial and poured it into a huge glass bowl that was filled with some kind of liquid that she didn't recognize.

"Follow me, Ms. Crackel."

He proceeded to stick his head in the bowl and Emily followed suit. The room around them changed and she landed on her feet next to Dumbledore. It was another odd-looking room with lots of crystal balls, curtains and tables. In the far corner sat a much younger looking Dumbledore and a woman Emily didn't know. The woman had frizzy hair and was wearing long robes. As the older Dumbledore and Emily approached the two, they could hear the conversation in which the woman was saying the prophecy about Emily.

_"A young non-magical girl approaches…She has the power to change events…she will arrive mid-way through the 4th month…once here she will not be able to leave until the task is complete…Crackel will be her name," the frizzy haired woman recited to younger Dumbledore._

As soon as the woman had said the prophecy she and young Dumbledore vanished, and Emily found herself back in Dumbledore's office. Emily was shocked by what she heard. After a few minutes of silence Emily spoke.

"Um, so it was saying that I'm here to change events? But we don't know what events, or when I get to go home. So, until then, I can't leave the wizarding world?" Emily questioned with amazement and anger in her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"But what events?"

"I do not know the answer to that question. I'm assuming you will figure that out when the time comes."

"I could be stuck here for YEARS!" Emily said, her voice rising in volume with every word she spoke.

"I know. That is why I have arranged for you to stay with a wizarding family while you are here. The Weasley's are the best wizarding family I know. I'm assuming you heard of them because of the books?"

"Yes Professor I have."

"Good so you will stay with them this summer. Along with them will be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They already know you are coming, at least Molly and Arthur do. Now once the school year begins, you will attend Hogwarts. All the teachers will know you are not magical. The students will have no idea. So let's keep it a secret from them shall we? Housing here at Hogwarts is usualyl by year but I believe Ms. Granger will be a perfect roommate and have her own room so you will stay with her. Any questions?"

"That all seems great Professor, but I do have a few questions."

"Of course. Ask away."

"What about my belongings, my family and friends?"

"Ah good question. I have set up an account for you at our bank and put some money in it. The Weasley's know how to get into it. Tomorrow I will pop in to visit your family and inform them about what's going on. As for your belongings if you could write a list of things you need from your room on campus I will drop in and get them."

"Sounds good to me. When should I make the lists?"

"Make them tonight and have them owled to me."

"Ok. And, sir, can I write my parents and everyone a letter?"

"Of course. Now that that is taken care of, let's go introduce you to the Weasley's. And before I forget you must promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Do not mention or tell anyone in the wizarding world about the Harry Potter books. They are very accurate."

"I promise."

"Good. Now off to the Weasley's! We will floo there. So after you my dear."

Emily looked at Dumbledore as if he were crazy. She of course had read about the floo network, which was a way of traveling through fireplaces, but had never actually done it.

"I've never um…done** that.**" She replied pointing at the fireplace.

"Right. After me then. Simply take some floo powder and step into the fireplace, like so. Then throw the powder and in a clear voice shout: "The Burrow!" And with a flash of green light he was gone.

Emily stared at the fire in disbelief. She looked around the room, mortified. One tear escaped down her cheek before she came to her senses. _No I cannot cry. I must strong. _And with that, she grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, checked to make sure her phone and ipod were in her pocket safely, took a deep breath, shut her eyes and shouted: "The Burrow!"

The world around her vanished instantly as it started to spin. The floor beneath her was gone and she had the feeling she would throw up. Suddenly her legs hit the floor and buckled underneath her. Emily hit the ground with a thump, landing on her back, eyes shut. Slowly she opened her eyes only to find Dumbledore staring down at her with several red headed people behind him.

Dumbledore spoke first, "So how was your first floo experience?"

Emily groaned in pain as she slowly got up off the floor, "You mean my first and last time right? Who came up with the name anyways?" she asked, brushing dust off her clothes, "Floo network my ass, should be called fire of doom, "Warning, you may die!"

At this Dumbledore simply smiled while the others laughed. Emily took this chance to glance around the room. She seemed to have landed in the kitchen area of the house, a rather crowded room at that. Dumbledore was to her right, once again speaking to her.

"Emily, I would like you to meet the Weasleys, and Hermione. Everyone, this is Emily Crackel."

There was a general hello from around the room, then suddenly a woman rushed up and pulled Emily into a bone-crushing hug.

"Molly, dear, let the girl breathe." The man who had been next to her said.

The woman realized she was crushing her and backed off, while Emily tried to find her voice.

"I'm so sorry dear, but I was just so excited to meet you. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur." Molly Weasley was a short woman around 5'4" with red hair just like all the Weasleys, while her husband was quite taller and balding. "These are our children: Ginny," She pointed to a girl about the age of 15 with long dark auburn hair and skinny as could be. "Ron," the boy was sitting next to Ginny at the kitchen table. Ron was around 16, tall with hair coming just above his ears and with very broad shoulders. "Our eldest, Charlie," Charlie was definantly the oldest. He was an older version of Ron with a very brotherly face and a very athletic build. He smiled at her and nodded. "Last are the twins, Fred and George. They're about your age right boys? How old are you Emily?"

Emily failed to answer the question for she didn't even hear it; she was too busy looking at the twins, Fred and George. Both were taller than her, with short red hair, very muscular and very handsome.

"Emily?" Mrs. Weasley said, bringing her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry, um what was the question?" she replied only to see Fred and George smirking.

"I believe she asked how old you are." Fred answered for his mother, still wearing a smug smile on his face.

Emily felt her face start to heat up, due to the fact that she hated the spotlight, let alone the fact a very cute boy was talking to her.

"I'm 20."

"That's close to the boys age. They're 19. Oh and how rude of me to forget, this is Hermione Granger, she stays with us too for the most part."

Hermione was 16 as well, with brown beautiful curls, she was about Emily's height. Emily merely nodded at all this information. Taking another look around the room she realized this was going to be her new home for a while.

Emily sighed and took a deep breath before speaking, "Thank you so much for taking me in, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. This is means a lot. I know it must be a hassle."

"Oh, no need to thank us. Our home is yours now too. It's not a hassle at all dear." Mr. Weasley stated smiling.

"Thanks. Um Professor?" Emily asked as she turned towards Dumbledore, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem my dear, don't even mention it. Now I must be off. Arthur will you owl Emily's lists and letters to me tonight?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Wonderful. I will be off. Pleasant evening all!" Dumbledore spoke as he walked out into the backyard and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You'll be staying with Hermione and me, Emily." Ginny said as they climb up the stairs to the room the girls were staying in. It was right down the hall from the bathroom and across the hall was the twin's room. Emily followed Ginny into the room and found it quite small. In the room were two beds up against one wall and another set up in the corner. Two windows, a dresser, one small closet and three night stands. The colors in the room were bright green and blue pastel. The window over looked a field and a lake not far from the house.

"I know it's kind of small but…" Ginny started but Emily cut her off.

"It's fine Ginny."

"Alright well that's your bed," She said pointing to the one in the corner, "And when your stuff gets here you can put stuff on your night stand and in the closet."

"That little closet?" Emily questioned.

Ginny just smiled and opened the closet doors. The closet had been expanded and was twice the size then it appeared to be. Emily stood in awe with her jaw dropped. Ginny simply smirked and replied, "Magic."

"Sweeeet this is so cool! Man, I wish I was magical!"

Ginny laughs and closes the doors once again, "Anyways here is some paper and a quill to write what you need. Once you're done you can come downstairs if you want or do whatever.

"Sounds good to me. Now tell me do I dip this quill in ink or something?" Emily asked clearly confused by this quill since it wasn't writing at all on the paper. Ginny laughed, nodded and headed out the door shutting it behind her.

Sighing, Emily collapsed on her new bed speaking to herself. "How in the hell did you land his one Emily. Awesome, stuck in another world till God knows when." She finally sat up and started to write her letters to her parents, then to her cousin Carl who goes to the same college as her and will be able to get her stuff.

Finally finishing her letters she took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Once she reached the kitchen she found Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in there sitting at the table.

"Done already?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yep. Just hope I didn't forget anything." Emily replied glancing down at her lists of things.

"Read it out loud and we'll help you." Ginny suggested.

"Alright well…." So she then continued to read the following list out loud to them:

-Computer and charger

-iPod and phone charger

-2 tennis shoes, all flip flops, black flats and heels...

She continued reading her list which consisted of many muggle gadgets as Mr. Wealsey would like to say and other important things just as clothing, her bible and her stuffed animal.

Looking up after she finished reading her list, she found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staring at her with odd expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong with it?" Emily inquired staring at them.

"Oh no! It was perfect its just wizards haven't heard of half these things." Hermione replied.

"Oh Ok. Well, do you think I'm forgetting anything?"

"No I think you're good." Ginny said looking over the list.

Mr. Weasley recovered with stating, "Well now that you have that figured out. I'll owl these to Dumbledore right away." He took the letters over to an owl and sent them on their way.

"Thank you." Emily replied sitting down next to the girls at the table.

"Mum I have a great idea! Since Emily just got here today and her stuff won't come for a few days how about we take her shopping to get her some stuff to last her a few days." Ginny eagerly asked her mother.

"Well, I suppose she will need a few things. That would probably work but I can't go with you dears and neither can your father. So maybe tomorrow would be better."

"Oh come on mum! Emily is 20 I think she can take us!"

"I know dear but this is not the muggle world your going to be going to it's the Diagon Alley. So tomorrow we will go."

"Um Mrs. Weasley if I may say something." Emily butted in looking at Mrs. Weasley for permission to continue, "I'm non-magical or muggle as you say so why do I have to go to Diagon Alley? I just need some clothes to sleep in and a new pair of clothes for 2 days or so. Can't I just go to London and them? It won't take me very long."

Ginny's parents thought about this for a moment before Mr. Weasley replied, "I think that sounds like a good idea. You can floo to Diagon Alley then walk to muggle London, but we don't have money to pay for you Emily out there."

"Don't worry I have some cash on me."

"Alright that sounds like a good plan to me. Honey what do you think?"

Mrs. Weasley clearly did not like the idea of Emily, Ginny and Hermione going out to the muggle world alone. "Alright you all can go but on one condition, Fred and George have to go with you all."

Just then Fred and George walked into the room from outside.

"Did we hear someone say our…"

"names?" Fred finished for his brother, while take a seat next to him across from Emily.

"Aww come on mum! We don't need to have them go with us. They won't even want to come." Ginny wined to her mother.

"Don't be silly. They would be happy to go with you girls." Her mother replied pointing to the twins.

"Go where mum?" George asked his mother out of curiosity.

"Shopping with the girls."

"Oh no we aren't going shopping with them mum! Come on!" Fred exclaimed. "It's shopping." Saying the last part like it was torture.

"Ginny and Hermione want to take Emily here shopping in muggle London to get her some things until her stuff comes. So you two are going." She told her sons very politely.

Both boys looked at each other then to their mum then to Emily. Finally grinned they both replied, "Ok!"

Hermione and Ginny groaned in at this, while Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. _Boys_, she thought.

"Good now that, that is taken care of. I want you all back in time for dinner alright?" Mrs. Weasley continued very pleased with herself that her boys agreed. She had a feeling it was only because of Emily but she couldn't be sure.

All the kids agreed to it and went to get ready to go shopping. While everyone was getting ready to leave Emily stayed seated since she didn't have anything to get ready with. Once they were ready everyone stood in front of the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. First was Ginny, then Hermione, then George. Leaving Fred and Emily last.

"Now Emily I know you did the Floo Network earlier but would you be more comfortable if you did it alone or would you like to floo with Fred here?" Mr. Weasley stated seeing the slight fear in Emily's eye.

Emily glanced from the fire to the Fred back to Mr. Weasley, "As much as I _loved_ do that alone, I think I would prefer not doing that again in the same day alone."

"I thought so. Fred?"

Fred replied, "After you Emily." He motioned to the fireplace. Emily stepped into the fireplace with Fred right behind her. She felt him slip his arm around her waist but then she tensed up. Fred pulled his arm slowly back afraid he offended her, but instead of backing up from him she surprised him. Slowly Emily looked up at Fred with a apologetic face. Moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around his, whispering, "Sorry it just scared me, you can put your arm back if you want."

She witness his face light up as she felt his arm go around her again, pulling her closer. "Hold on." He muttered down to her before shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

AS soon as it started, it stopped. She felt Fred's feel hit the ground first since he was taller, then hers. Only her legs buckled. Before she could stop herself from hitting the ground Fred caught her, pulling her close against his chest.

Looking up at him Emily mumbled, "Thank you." Fred simply smiled but continued to look down at her. Studying her features, thinking how gorgeous she was. Before too long his twin ruined the moment.

"Well, don't you two look cozy." He stated with a smirk on his face as the girls just smiled and whispered. Emily blushed and pulled away from Fred before stepping over to the girls.

"We ready?" Emily asked everyone, trying desperately to not look at Fred.

"Yep, this way to muggle London! Follow me!." George replied smirking.

The group started to move through the restaurant that they landed in. Walking through the front door of the building they found themselves in a dark alley. Once in the alley they turned to their right not knowing where to go from there. The Weasley children had never really been in the muggle London except for a few times.

"Where to now?" Ginny asked her brothers.

The boys looked at each other then replied looking rather guilty.

"Well you see.." Fred started.

"we have no idea…" George continued.

"where to go now."

The kids stood there for a few more minutes before Emily decided to take charge.

"I'll handle it." Emily replied rolling her eyes and started to walk towards the nearest people who happened to be a young couple with a small child in a stroller walking down the sidewalk.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but me and my friends aren't from around here and I was wondering if you could give us some directions?" Emily asked in her sweetest voice.

"Of course." The woman replied.

"Where would you like to get to?" the man asked.

"We want to go shopping. So the nearest mall or shopping center would be nice."

While Emily's exchange was going on, the twins and the girls hung back a little. All shocked by how confident and out going Emily was for asking for directions. Once done talking to the couple Emily said thank you and headed back towards the group.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Do what?" a very confused Emily replied.

"You could have blown it and they would have known we were wizards!"

"Oh, is that all you're worried about? Really? I told them I was an exchanged student from the U.S. and you all were visiting me. Calm down. Now follow me and I'll show you the mall."

After about a half hour of walking and subway rides they arrived at the Westfield Shopping Mall. Walking inside the front doors Emily stopped at the mall directory to find a few stores to go to.

"So which store do you girls want to go to first?" she asked Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh I don't know!" Ginny squealed looking at the lists.

Emily laughed and replied, "First have you two ever been to a muggle mall recently?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Alright. I'll give you 5 choices and you pick whichever one and we'll go their first. So we got with the Gap, Nike, Hollister, H & M or the warehouse. I like all of them so it's up to you two. Sorry boys you don't get a choice."

The twins got a fake hurt expression on their faces as the girls discussed where to go finally they decided on H & M. Secretly that's where Emily wanted to go.

Two hours later the girls, Fred and George walked out of H & M with many bags. Emily had bought Ginny a very stylish blue shirt with a v-neck, while buying Hermione a yellow spring-skirt. At the store Emily had bought herself several things including softy shorts and tank top to sleep in, a white and green pock a dot dress, some shirts and pants. Along with some tennis shoes, a sweatshirt and sweats.

On the way out of the store a realization dawned on her, she didn't have a bikini.

"Stop!" Emily announced.

"What now!" George exclaimed in a tone of annoyance. The twins at this point were not happy campers.

"Oh stop it George. I have to get one more thing then we can go."

"How in the hell did you know…."

"I was George?" the twins finishing their sentences in shock asked.

"One more shop and maybe I'll tell you." Emily said.

"Oh she's going to fit in Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"Fine one more store." George agreed. "What do you need anyways? You bought practically the whole store!"

"I need a bikini if you must know. I forgot to tell my family to pack it. I did see a lake by your house did I not? I mean unless you just want me to wear my one piece suit?" Emily asked walking right up to the twins batting her eye lashings.

Both boys raised their eyebrows at this.

"You know George, Mum won't want us back for another hour. I think we could afford to give Emily here time to shop in one more store." Fred stated smiling down at Emily.

"Right you are Fred. Lead the way!"

With that they were off. An hour later Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Emily entered the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the Burrow. Emily had successfully gotten a bikini with the girls help and the twins too once the shock wore off of seeing her in a bikini. Emily came to a decision and bought a bikini with light blue with pink dots on it. Emily Watched as George flooed first then, Ginny, Hermione leaving her and Fred alone once again. She glanced up at Fred to find him looking down at her.

"Can you um…go with me again?" she asked nervously.

"Right this way Ms. Crackel." Fred replied with a huge grin on his face. He motioned her into the fireplace once again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him while her hands found their way to his chest, bunching his shirt in her hands. Emily then buried her head in his chest closing her eyes.

"You really do hate this don't you?" he asked, completely shocked that she was scared of something this simple to him. She merely nodded her head and buried it in his chest once again.

"Don't worry I got you love." Fred muttered in her ear. Emily smiled to herself and held on tighter to her. "On 3. 1…2…3, The Burrow!"

It was finally time for bed. As Mrs. Weasley sent everyone off to bed. Emily had been talking to Charlie when she announced this. Charlie gave his mum a look and replied, "We'll be up soon mum." Meaning him and Emily. The rest of the family said good night and headed upstairs.

Silence fell between Emily and Charlie before she spoke, "You remind me of my cousin Carl. Very athletic, smart, and very um…brotherly. I know this sounds werid but I feel like I've know you forever."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied chuckling. "but I'll have you know I feel the same way. I wanted to tell you, you know you can come talk to me about anything or come to me if you need me. Alright?"

"Deal." With that they said good night and headed off to bed. Once Emily had changed into her softy shorts and tank top she plopped down on her bed in Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione were already asleep, so she put her headphones on and listened to music for a while, before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Nooooooooo!" Emily yelled sitting up in bed. She took a look around her found herself back at the Burrow, sleeping in Ginny's room. Emily's nightmare was anything but happy, It was the realization that she was actually here, away from her parents, her family, her friends, her life. How could she not be mad or scared, it was impossible. Emily sighed and slowly got out of bed, coming to the conclusion that she was not going to be able to sleep anymore for a while.

Quietly she threw on a sweatshirt over her tank top and opened the door, heading for the kitchen. Once there she took a look around and found it empty. Deciding she wanted something to drink, walked over to the counter to get some, and stood there leaning over the counter.

She doesn't know how long she was standing there before she started to cry silently. She had her cup down, just crying. Emily didn't hear it when someone came down the stairs and stood leaning against the wall to the stairway.

"You're going to be tired if you stay up all night you know." The person said.

Emily didn't say anything but just stood there. She didn't want to let them see her cry, being weak, scared to death of everything happening. There was a few more moments of silence before the body started to move to stand next to her by the counter leaning with the back against the counter. Not wanting to be near anyone, Emily started to move, but the person was to quick and caught her arm making her face them.

"Oh come on I…." They started before seeing her cry, then stopped, "What's wrong?" they finished in a very soft tone.

She looked up to be staring in the eyes of Fred Weasley.

"Fred?" she choked out.

"Yeah. You going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked brushing the hair out of her eyes. Emily just stared at him, he was only wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt. Fred was much more handsome then she thought, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Finally she came to her senses and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt once again. Fred was a little taken back but wrapped his arms around her shoulders as well.

The two of them stayed like this for a while, he was just letting her cry. Finally she had calmed down enough to pull away from him and look up see his face. Fred was looking down at her before motioning for her to come sit down on the couch with him.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet." Emily muttered not looking at him.

"Don't worry about it. You want to tell me what's wrong?" Fred asked taking his hand and turning her face to make her look at him.

"I'm stuck here Fred. Away from my parents, my family, my friends…my whole life, what do I do now?" replied looking up at him.

"I don't have the answers Emily, but I do know you will see them again."

"I know. I guess I'm just scared. I don't know how my life got me here. It's like learning to live all over again. I haven't been able to get to sleep either. I've tired to sleep, but then every time I get close I freak out and can't. No offense but I'm kind of scared to sleep here."

"None taken. Sleep here can be scary, unless you're use to it. Tell you what why don't we get some sleep then we can figure this out tomorrow alright?"

She nodded at him before stating, "I can't sleep remember?"

Fred just chuckled, then grabbed her hands for her to stand up with him. "That's why you're going to sleep with me. Unless you don't want to I mean?" he asked nervously when they were outside his room that he shared with George.

Emily smiled before opening the door to his room. Fred grinned taking her hand and leading her to his bed shutting the door on the way. He laid down on his bed while Emily took her sweatshirt off to reveal her green tank top and black shorts. Fred stared at her starting with his eyes on her legs moving on up to her waist where a little skin showed her stomach then on up to her chest then finally her face. She was smiling at him with her eyebrow raised.

Patting the bed in front of him, she laid down while he spooned her from behind wrapping his arm around her pulling her close against him.

"Night Em." He whispered in her ear.

"Night Fred."

The next morning the Fred woke up with George saying his name, "Fred wake up. Mum is not going to like finding this. So get up!"

"Alright alright. Get out and I'll handle it." Fred replied in a low sleepy voice.

"I'll see if I can stall mum. Just hurry It's almost 8 and we _will_ be talking about this later." George then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Fred looked down at the position they were in to find her facing him with her head using his chest has a pillow. Smiling to himself he tried to wake her up. Finally she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Morning." His voice was low and sleep still.

"Good Morning." Emily replied clearly embarrassed at the position they were in.

"Sleep ok?" he asked brushing her hair out of her face. She merely nodded, "Good. Sorry to say but we should probably get up. My mum will have a fit if she finds us like this."

"Good point. I'll go get dressed. Thank you." she said before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Emily got up out of bed, aware that Fred's eyes were on her as she bent down to grab her sweatshirt. Making her way to the door she paused looking back at him, smiled and slipped out.

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Review please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Over the next month Emily learned to adjust to the Wizarding style of life. She got along great with the Weasley's and Hermione. The girls, Ginny, Hermione and Emily were all very close now and told each other practically everything. Charlie, Fred and George were like the older brothers she never had. She and Charlie would talk for hours on end about anything, while George, Fred and her would pull pranks and have loads of fun. Molly and Arthur were like her second parents. Last but not least was Ron, while she was close with Ron, he and her were more like a brother and sister as well.

A few days after she had arrived her stuff came. Dumbledore was kind enough to find a way to set up internet at the Weasley's and the room in Hogwarts, as well as plugs for her computer and phone cords. This was she could email, facebook and skype her family and friends. Still though she had her phone to make phone calls and text.

Emily could not deny anymore the feelings she was starting to have for Fred. They had been flirting for weeks after that first night yet neither had made a move. The only one who knew about Emily's feelings toward Fred were Ginny and Charlie. She had told Ginny but Charlie could read her like a book and guessed. While Emily's feelings were growing so were Fred's feelings for her. Some day's he couldn't peel his eyes off her. George and Charlie both knew this but neither of them said anything.

Today was the 1st of July and was a beautiful day outside. The whole family was inside enjoying a nice lunch when they received a visitor, Dumbledore.

"Ah Albus, so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she ushered him inside.

"I see you got my owl? Excellent. I really cannot stay long but may I have a word with Emily and perhaps maybe…" Dumbledore trailed off looking around the table.

"Charlie." Mr. Weasley said finishing the sentence for him.

"Yes Charlie could join us too." Charlie nodded in confirmation. Both Emily and Charlie then followed Dumbledore outside into the yard out of earshot of everyone.

"Well I have some news for you Emily, and I brought you out here, Charlie, because I know you will watch over her and she can confide in you. Am I correct?"

"Yes Albus." Charlie replied glancing sideways at her.

"Good. Now I know you have not seen your family at all since being here correct?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Well I have arranged for some of your family and friends to come visit you for 2 days over your muggle holiday, July 4th. How would you feel about that?"

Emily could not speak, she was in too much shock, to overwhelmed with the information. "Seriously!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I believe it was your cousin Carl's idea. So he, your friends Steve and Kathy will be coming the morning of the 4th and staying until around noon on the 5th."

"This is great!" Charlie answered while picking her up and spinning her around.

"So my dear, Carl and them plan to do what you usually do on the 4th of July. I'm sorry I cant' not stay longer but I have to meet someone. Charlie I want you to go with your dad to pick them up."

"Will do Professor."

"Now one more thing before I let you two go tell the rest of them. I need you, Emily, to promise me something again, with the Unbreakable Vow."

Emily froze, and her smile faded. Charlie stood next to her and stared at him like he was mad.

"….and I want you, Charlie, to be our witness and bonder." Dumbledore finished.

"You can't be serious? For what, the books?" Emily questioned clearly not liking this idea.

"Yes for the books. Charlie does not need to know right now what they mean but when the time is right you may let him in." Emily and Charlie simply nodded. "Now once the bond is made you can not speak of them to anyone, if so you will die, but however if I give you permission or if I die you may speak about them. Understood?"

"Yes Professor, completely. I may still think and figure out things though right? Just not speak of them to anyone in the wizarding world?"

"Correct."

"One last question before we do this. What year is Harry going into?"

"This will be his 5th year. So if you are thinking what I think…we will be moving there 3 weeks after the 4th of July.

"Thank you sir. I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Finally." Emily whispered waking up. It was finally the morning of the 4th of July. Today was the day her cousin, and two of her good friends were coming. She got out of bed, showered really fast, then dried her hair and threw on one of her favorite summer dresses, over her bikini, applied make up and straightened her hair. Emily looked ready for the 4th.<p>

Walking downstairs she saw that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Charlie sitting down at the table enjoying the morning. The other kids were not up since it was only 7:30 am.

"Good Morning Emily." Mr. Weasley greeted her as she took a seat next to Charlie.

"Good Morning."

"Your up quite early. I bet it's all the excitement." Mrs. Weasley said as she got her some food to eat.

"Yeah I'm really excited. I just couldn't really sleep either….Oh thanks."

"Aw I'm sorry dear. What time did you end up going to sleep?"

Emily looked at Charlie, who was smirking because he knew she didn't get to sleep until about 1. For Emily and Fred were talking and lost track of time, Emily rolled her eyes at him and replied with, "around 12. I guess I was just to excited. Anyways what time are you going to pick them up?"

"We're going about 11 and we'll be back around 11:30." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Good that gives me time. I was wondering if I could go to the town and get some food?" Emily inquired looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"What for dear. We have food here."

"Well, you see on the 4th we usually have a cook out and I would like to get some food like hotdogs and such if that's ok."

"Oh of course dear. Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No, I think I can handle it. "

"Very well dear."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then left the kitchen, leaving Charlie and Emily there alone. The two of them talked till around 10:30 about any and everything.

"So I was thinking today we could go swim when they get here. You think we can?" Emily asked Charlie.

"Yeah of course. You might have a little stalker though if you wear that bikini."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Don't even try to deny it." He replied laughing.

"Oh come on I told you a thousand times we are just friends!" Emily exasperated rolling her eyes. She was sick of everyone tell her that Fred liked her, "It would never work anyways." She mumbled.

Charlie got this confused look on his face," Em what is that…"

"Don't Charlie." She replied holding a hand up cutting him off, "We're just friends…all we will ever be is just friends. Even if I did want more." She muttered more to herself than to Charlie.

Before Charlie could say more the rest of them came downstairs, including Fred. Emily glanced up at Fred smiled and sad smile to him, looked back and Charlie who spoke to her, "How do you even know that?"

"How do you know what?" George asked as they joined the table.

Emily glared at Charlie, "Drop it Charlie." She snapped. "I'll be back later."

With that she walked out the door not speaking to anyone and started to head to the muggle village near by for some food.

Back in the kitchen everyone was silent until Ron asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Charlie answered glancing at Fred, before getting up from the table and heading out of the room. George got the hint from Charlie that it was about Fred again. George sighed and got up to follow Charlie. He found sitting in his room getting ready to go pick up Emily's cousin and friends.

Charlie looked up and found George leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "What happen?" he asked.

Charlie told him what was said between the two of them.

"What did she mean it wouldn't work out?" George asked.

"I don't know. That's when you guys walked in. There's something she isn't telling us." He replied. Charlie took a look at the time and saw it was 5 till 11. George nodded, before the both of them walked downstairs.

By that time Emily had returned and was happy and laughing again while unpacking what she had bought in town. Fred was helping her unpack while teasing her. George and Charlie glanced at each other before sighing and walking in.

Mr. Weasley and Charlie said goodbye and headed out to apparated just outside the house. Waiting that half hour to see them was unbearable to Emily. The whole Weasley family including Hermione was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. Emily however was pacing up and down looking out the window every 5 seconds, before George was sick of it.

"Sweet Merlin woman sit down before…"

"you burn a path in the floor." Fred finished and snatched her hand bring her down to sit.

Not a minute went by before Mrs. Weasley exclaimed looking out the window, "They're here!"

Emily shot up out of her seat and ran to the door and onto the porch. There stood her Cousin Carl, best friend Kathy and very good friend Steve about 100 feet away from here with the Mr. Weasley and Charlie right behind them. Carl was about 6 foot with dark, short brown hair. He was very athletic and played a sport in college. Today he sported kaki shorts and a dark blue polo. Next to him stood Kathy, she was Emily's height with dark brown hair reaching just below the shoulders. She was wearing a jean skirt and white tank top. Lastly was Steve. He also played college sports and was a little shorter than Carl. He wore kakis as well with a green t-shirt with his light short blonde hair.

Emily got a huge smile on her face as she ran towards them all and throwing her arms around Carl. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey Em." Carl replied laughing putting her down, "Missed me I take it?"

"Just a little." she stated before seeing her best friend and screaming rushing to hug her. Right as she released Kathy of the hug Steve grabbed her from behind and trapped her in a hug picking her up.

"We'll meet you all inside." Mr. Weasley stated as him and Charlie headed inside. Once they were out of earshot Emily spoke.

"Gosh I've missed you guys!" Emily said again as she stood by Carl and wrapped her arms around him again, "Why so many bags guys?"

"Well we brought you some things." Steve replied with a smile on his face.

"Really!"

"Yep but we'll give you them later."

Emily smiled then remembered she had to tell them about the Unbreakable Vow, "Guys really quick before we go inside. You guys cannot speak, mention to anyone in the wizarding world about the Harry Potter books and anything that has ANYTHING to do with them. We can discuss them later tonight we are alone, and you have not met any of them before. Alright?"

All three nodded in agreement before heading inside to meet the Weasley clan. Once inside Mrs. Weasley ran forward and hugged all three of them. Emily back up out of the way and started to laugh before pulling Steve away from her.

"Guys this is my cousin Carl, and my friends Kathy and Steve." Emily replied gesturing towards them, "and this is the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, she's staying here this summer too."

"Nice to finally meet you all," Carl responded, "She's told us so much about you guys."

"Likewise." Mr. Weasley replied, "I think it's about lunch time, if you guys are hungry." Taking a look at the clock everyone saw it was about 12:30.

"Actually we always cookout so maybe we should get started?" Emily asked looking at Carl and Steve.

"Yeah probably we brought the grill with us." Carl replied.

Once the grill was put back to normal size, since Charlie shrunk it to fit in their bags, Steve and Carl manned the grill while Kathy and Emily went to get the food and set them up on the picnic tables that they already set up.

"Hey Em. Did you get any beers?" Carl asked.

"Yeah you want one? Steve you too?"

"Yep me too! Thanks Em!" Steve replied.

While Emily went to grab some, the boys finished up the hotdogs and hamburgers while Kathy talked to Hermione and the twins. Charlie was over there talking to Carl and Steve. Finally the food was one and it was time to eat. Everyone sat down, Emily happened to be in between Steve and Carl eating her hotdog. During lunch everyone got to know each other a little better.

Everyone was quite full after eating so they continued to sit and talk until Steve had an idea.

"Hey you guys up for a game of bags?"

"Sure! I haven't play that in forever!" Emily replied very excited.

Soon the game was set up, Emily and Steve on one team while Kathy and Carl were on the other. While they were playing the Weasley's watched and tried to figure out how the game was played.

"You're doing it again." George muttered to his twin, who was sitting between him and Charlie.

"Doing what?" Fred replied looking at his twin.

"Staring at her." Charlie chimed in.

"I'm not staring. I'm watching the game. So sod of you two."

"Just do something about it before someone like Steve beats you to it." George joked. With that comment Fred got up abruptly and walked away towards the house.

"He's got it bad." George said to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie! Where did Fred go? I wanted him to come play the next round with me." Emily shouted from the game.

"He went inside. I'll play though, I am the better looking twin anyways." George replied standing up. Emily just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to him." Charlie mumbled to George before he got up and walked towards the house while grabbing a beer on the way in.

Charlie then found Fred leaning against the doorframe. Charlie went to stand next to him, looking out towards everyone.

"George was just kidding you know." Charlie said breaking the silence.

"I know."

"Then why did you get up? Emily was looking for you. She wanted you to come play a round with her."

"I heard."

"Then what's the problem?"

"No problem." Fred replied in a stiff voice, as she saw Emily jogging up to them. Charlie took this moment to quietly slip inside to let the two of them talk.

"Hey what are you doing back here?" Emily asked a little out of breath.

"Just watching."

"Well come on. I want on my team." she replied grabbing his hand.

"No thanks." Fred replied and grabbed his hands out of hers.

"What's wrong Fred?"

"Nothing."

"Then come play."

"No." he replied in still a stiff voice. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Emily spoke.

"Steve and I are just friends you know." she said so softly Charlie almost missed it.

"I know that Em."

"I think of him as a brother and he thinks of me as his sister. Nothing more."

There was a pause before Fred spoke with dejection in his voice, "Like you and me."

Emily's breath caught in her throat and her heart broke. He didn't like her, Charlie and George were wrong. "Yeah like you and me." she muttered not looking at him in fear that she might cry.

Little did she know that Fred was thinking along the same things as his heart felt rejected as well. There was a silence between the two before Emily left silently to join the group again.

"Fred…." Charlie said coming out of the house.

"Save it Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon Emily, Kathy, Ginny and Hermione were sitting around in some chairs while Steve and Carl were talking to Fred and George. Emily glanced over at the boys and had a brilliant idea pop into her head.

"Kathy do you have your swim suit on?" Emily asked in a low voice.

"Yeah why?" she questioned her best friend.

"I've got an idea." she replied glancing over at Carl and Steve. Kathy grinned and nodded. "Watch and learn."

Emily and Kathy slipped their sandals off and grabbed the pitchers of water off a near by table and walked quietly over behind Carl and Steve. Once finally behind them the girls poured the pitchers of water all over Carl and Steve, soaking them. Steve and Carl whipped around so fast the only thing Emily had time to do was shout, "RUN!" She grabbed Kathy's hand and the two girls took off running towards the lake with the boys hot on their heels while everyone else laughed and followed to see what would happen.

The boys were catching up to them as they neared the dock so both Kathy and Emily stripped down to their bikinis, and as soon as they did Carl grabbed Kathy around the waist and dragged her into the water while Steve picked Emily up bridal style and jumped in with her.

"Let's race!" Carl shouted after resurfacing with the others and climbing onto the dock.

"I call Steve!" Emily said. She then glanced up towards everyone to find Fred. She found him leaning against a tree. He was staring at her, had been for a while; watching her swim. She smiled and he returned it weakly before going to sit with his father on the picnic table.

The kids continued to swim around until finally the Weasley children and Hermione joined, all except Fred. Emily noticed this and hopped out of the water, but Charlie stopped her.

"Don't Em." he said in a low voice.

She ignored him and continued to walk over to Fred, in her bikini. She saw him sitting with his parents still but unfortunately Fred had spotted her as well and got up, turning to head to the house.

"Fred!" she shouted, he didn't turn around. "Fred! Wait!" She finally jogged up to Fred when he wouldn't turn around again and grabbed his arm making him face her.

"What?" he snapped but once he faced her his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her in the bikini. His eyes wandered, scanning her body. The bathing suit hung perfectly on her, hugging her hips and breasts in all right spots.

"What is wrong with you?" Emily snapped angrily at him.

"Nothings wrong." Fred replied being pulled back to his senses.

"Then why aren't you swimming with us?"

"I don't feel like it."

"That's hard to believe. Come on tell me what's wrong."

"Why don't you just believe me? I'm FINE. I don't understand why you're so worried. I'm just a brother right?" Fred replied practically shouting at her. Emily stared at him in shock; she hated fighting with him and didn't take being yelled at very well.

"Whatever you say." she replied with a tear falling down her face. Fred sighed seeing the tear and went to wipe it away, but before he could Emily had swatted his hand away from her, turned around, walked back to the lake and dove in. As she swam to the other side of the lake, Fred let out a frustrated sigh and walked away towards the house.

"Alright Charlie. What's going on?" Carl asked as they all heard the two's argument. Charlie then recapped all that he and George remembered.

Later that night, the fireworks that Carl and Steve had brought went off and everyone sat chilling by the fire outside, talking and laughing. Emily had been talking to Ginny when she looked up and spotted Fred looking at her.

"Sorry Gin, I'll be back in a bit." And with that she got up and walked out on the hill that overlooked the campfire and house. She sat up there by herself for a little bit before Carl made his way up and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up here?" he inquired.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." she said staring at Fred.

"Charlie told me what's going on between you and Fred."

"Which is nothing. We're just friends." Emily snapped.

"Oh cut the bullshit Emily. Even I can see something is going on. What are you afraid of? Why couldn't you guys work it out?" Carl demanded. Silence passed as he waited for her to answer but she never did. "Fine. Don't talk, but you will listen to me. Fred is a good guy. I know he won't do anything to hurt you. I can tell he regrets yelling at you. He cares Em, as much as you want to deny it he does care. So do Charlie and me a favor and talk to Fred, even if it's just an apology. Talk to him, you need a friend."

Carl began to get up before Emily answered very softly, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" he replied turning around to face her.

"You're read the books... he dies." she whispered, starting to tear up. "Plus what if when I leave, I can't get back. Then what?"

"Let's do this one step at a time. First go talk to him. Then see where that takes you. Alright?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now let's go join the party." Carl said offering her his hand.

Once back, Charlie told her Fred was down on the dock by the lake so slowly she made her way towards him and as she got closer the nerves started to set in. Finally, she sat down next to him on the dock.

"Hi."

"Hey Em." he replied, as more moments of silence passed.

"Fred?"

"Em?" they said at the same time.

"You go first." Emily said.

"I'm sorry for acting like a completely git today. I just….I want my…friend back." Fred said whispering the last part.

"Me too."

"Good." Fred muttered nudging her. Emily's face lit up and she wrapped her arm around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat together, talking and laughing until they were called inside.

That night Emily, Carl, Kathy and Steve talked into the wee hours of the night about home, the wizarding world, and the gifts they had brought Emily. All too soon morning came and brunch was held at 10:30 am. Soon it was time for Carl, Steve and Kathy to leave.

First, Emily hugged Kathy as they all walked outside to the disapparating point. "Be careful. And remember to call me if you need anything. We'll talk. Love you." Kathy said to her as they both had tears in their eyes. She then went to stand next to Charlie and Mr. Weasley who were taking them all back.

Next was Steve. He trapped her in a huge bear hug with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Be good Em. I'll miss you so much but we'll talk. I swear I'll see you soon as we can again. I love you like crazy." Steve finished whispering the last part in her ear. Emily was crying now and muttered 'I love you' in his ear before letting him go and watching him join Kathy with the Weasleys.

Finally, it was Carl's turn to say goodbye. Carl barely cried at all but Emily could tell he was choked up. In spite of that, Emily threw herself at him and sobbed, "Please don't go!" breaking his heart. "Please!"

"I have to Em. I'm sorry." he replied, his voice cracking. While hugging Emily he motioned Fred to come towards them, "Em, I love you and you know that. Remember what I told you. I'll see you soon I swear."

Carl let go of Emily and kissed her forehead before turning to walk away, but Emily reached out and grabbed his arm turning him around.

"Please?" she pleaded with tears coming down staining her cheeks. Carl sighed and drew her into another hug, replying, "I love you."

This time she whispered, "I love you too."

Carl let go once again and walked over to Mr. Weasley before she could grab him again. Luckily Fred was right there and walked up next to her. She looked over and tugged lightly on his shirt and Fred wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as her cousin and friends disapparated with the sound of CRACK.

A week passed and Fred and Emily returned to their normal flirting and such. It was a big day though. For one Fred was going to take Emily flying for the first time and then there was a going to be an engagement party for Bill (the eldest Weasley son.) and his new fiancé.

After lunch, all the kids went outside to play some quidditch while Hermione read and Fred taught Emily how to fly. The two of them went a little distance away from the others so as to not bother them. Emily stood there, in front of Fred and his broomstick. He hopped on and motioned for her to sit in front of him, but instead she started to back up.

"I don't think I can do this Fred."

"Oh no you don't. You aren't getting out this that easy." Fred replied grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the broom.

"Fred! P-put me down!" Emily's voice strained as they lifted into the air.

"Stop thinking and relax."

"Easy for you to say!" Emily cried, her voice shaking. "I'm a muggle Fred! All I can think about is how my body will be breaking when it hits the ground!"

Fred sighed and slowly lowered the broom to the ground to hover over it. For the first time Emily could feel Fred's arm wrapped around her, holding her in place, while the other one steered the broom.

"Look at me," he gently commanded. Emily carefully turned her head. "I will not let you fall." There was a pause, "Do you believe me?"

Emily stared into his eyes and saw what Carl had mentioned before, he did care and she knew he wouldn't let her fall.

"Yes." she replied softly.

Fred gave her a small smile, "Good now slowly bring your leg over to the other side so you are straddling the broom….Good….now lean back against me…don't worry Em I can take it." he finished.

She leaned back into his strong chest, one of his arms still wrapped around her while the other was steering the broom. Both her hands were on the broom, holding on for dear life.

Fred leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to steer?"

Emily shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No. I want you to."

He then took them on a long, slow ride. After a while Emily stopped holding onto the broom at all and instead placed both arms over Fred's that was around her waist.

"Not so scared anymore?" he muttered next to her ear, this time suppressing the shiver.

"No," she replied turning around to see him. "I trust you."

Fred grinned and pulled her closer to him, she could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. They remained like that for the rest of the flight.

Later that night was Bill's engagement party. Mrs. Weasley had invited their whole family, plus his soon to be wife's family too. After dinner everyone gathered outside under a huge tent set up with tables and a dance floor and lights hanging everywhere. Emily,wearing her favorite purple summer dress, was talking to Charlie next to the dance floor.

"So how did your first flying experience go?" Charlie asked as they watched everyone dance.

"It was amazing! I can't believe you all actually fly on brooms! Closest I've been to that was on a plane." Emily replied.

Charlie laughed. "I bet. And I also bet it wasn't half bad with Fred holding on to you? Huh?"

"Oh shut it!" she replied shoving his arm lightly.

"Speaking of…let's make a bet. I bet Fred asks you to dance over that veela over there he's been talking to." Charlie stated pointing towards Fred and the girl. "If I win you have to tell me why you're scared to be with him."

"Fine, but if I win and he dances with someone else first then you and George have got to stop bugging me about him."

"Deal but I can't vouch for George."

"Fine. Deal." And with that they both shook hands. Emily then noticed Charlie start to smile and she looked over her shoulder to see Fred walking their way. She sighed looking back to Charlie who was slowly backing away.

Turning around again she saw Fred standing in front of her holding out his hand, "Do you want to dance?"

"Me?" Emily whispered.

"Yes you. Who else would I be talking too?" Fred chuckled with sarcasm.

"Oh I don't know maybe that veela over there. I mean…" Emily trailed off not looking Fred in the eyes.

He took her hand and tilted her head up to make her look at him. "I want to dance with you Em."

Emily's heart was fluttering as she took his hand and nodded. He led her to the dance floor, where she spotted Charlie who mouthed, 'Told you' while smirking. She rolled her eyes and followed Fred.

She let out a small gasp when Fred twirled her around before he wrapped his arm around her. She could feel the warmth of his hand soaking through her dress as he held her loosely but close. Emily placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder and allowed him to lead her.

The music had changed to a slow soft song and without a thought at all Emily laid her head on his chest lightly. She felt Fred sigh as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" Fred whispered looking at her.

"No you didn't." she replied.

"Well you look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous…"

"Ok ok I get." Emily replied giggling. "Thank you."

Silence overtook them once again while Fred held Emily close, swaying them gently back and forth. Emily's hand had slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck and rested there, while Fred tipped his face downward brushing his nose in her hair then resting his chin lightly on her head. He started rubbing his hand up her back applying light pressure before running it down and resting it so low on her waist that he could feel the beginning swell of her bottom. Fred had to bite the inside of his lip to block any sound that might come out.

Emily felt Fred's hand near her bottom and smiled up at him. He returned her smile. He heard her sigh as he continued to turn them in lazy circles for another three songs before they decided to stop and get something to drink.

The rest of the night went beautifully. Everyone was having a wonderful time, until Emily heard something she didn't like. She happened to be talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about some muggle thing; explaining how it worked when Mr. Weasley said, "You know Emily, we will miss you once you're gone. Who will be here to explain these things to me?"

Emily nervously laughed but didn't answer them.

"Yes, Emily we sure hope we see you again. It would be a shame if we didn't."

Emily's face was emotionless, _why would they say that?_ she thought to herself. Tears were knocking on the walls she was trying to keep, so she excused herself from them and walked up onto the hill that overlooked the party and sat down.

Tears fell freely down her face now that she was alone. She was scared, terrified of what would happen if she did leave and couldn't return. She wouldn't know what would happen to the Weasley's, Hermione….Fred. She was at a lost of what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of; she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. The phone rang 3 times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Carl?" Emily managed to get out.

"Emily what's wrong?" Carl asked, before she broke down and told him.

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Emily woke up with a start, having just woken up from a nightmare. Looking at her surroundings she realized she was still at the Burrow. Knowing it was going to be another long day of avoiding the Weasley's and Hermione, she sighed. Emily slowly got up and put her work out clothes on, grabbed her ipod, phone and took off down the stairs. Emily stopped at the bottom of the stairs, took a deep breath and entered the kitchen; upon entering she saw the whole Weasley clan plus Hermione.

"Good morning Emily!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Emily replied before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going dear?" she heard Mrs. Weasley called after her.

"Oh I'm just going for a run. You know to work out."

"Won't you eat though?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Oh no. If I do I'll just get a side cramp while running. I'll eat when I get back." Emily replied without making eye contact with anyone else besides Mrs. Weasley. She then reached for the doorknob to go outside.

"Oh Emily dear, one more thing before you leave." Mrs. Weasley stated, "Have you been avoiding us lately?"

Emily froze in her tracks. _Shit_ she thought, _now what?_ Slowly she turned to face them.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you guys. Why would you think that?" she asked very innocently.

"Oh well, you just seem very distance lately that's all."

"I've just had a lot on my mind I guess. I'm sorry."

"That's alright dear. Just worried is all. The kids noticed it too and I just decided to ask." Mrs. Weasley continued to say as she walked out of the room, leaving Emily alone with Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Charlie and the twins all staring at her; Emily stared right back at them, and then turned around to go outside. That was until someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, and she came face to face with Fred.

"What Fred?" Emily snapped at him while trying to get out of his grip, "Let go."

It was no use though; Fred was way to strong for her. So he backed her up into the counter with her back flat against it and him still holding onto her shoulders making sure she couldn't leave. She peeked around him to find everyone watching closely.

"We aren't stupid you know. You can fool our mum but not us. You're avoiding us. Why?" Fred asked.

"I told you, I'm not avoiding you guys. Now let me go." Emily stated trying to get out of his grip but once again it didn't work.

"Oh no don't, you aren't getting out of this that fast." Fred replied with a small smirk.

"Listen to me. I'M NOT AVOIDING ANYONE! So let me go!"

"No! You aren't leaving here until you tell us. What, did we do wrong? Tell us what we did!" Fred demanded, he was getting sick of this avoiding business. He couldn't stand it when he entered a room and saw Emily look at him then walk out, or come to sit next to her only to find she would move as soon as he sits. He wanted to talk to her again and it was driving him nuts.

"You guys didn't do anything wrong!" Emily snapped back at him.

"But you are avoiding us then?" Hermione chimed in.

Emily glanced over at Hermione, then Ginny and George then back to Fred.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Emily sighed and looked at Fred then away from him and replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm scared." Emily replied not looking at anyone but her own two feet.

"Scared of what?" Charlie asked softly.

"Of getting attached." Emily stated simply to them, while looking at Charlie. She continued after seeing the look of confusion on their faces, "I'm scared of getting attached to this wizarding word, this family, the friends I make here…..to you." Emily finished whispering the last part, while looking at Fred.

Fred's gripped loosened on her, standing there speechless in front of her.

"Why would getting attached to us scare you?" George questioned.

"I-I could be leaving anytime without any warning. It could be tonight, tomorrow, a month or 5 years from now. Yet whenever I leave, I don't know if I'll be coming back. How could I get back? I'm not magical like you guys. I have no way of finding you. Now getting attached to you all, is just easier. If I'm not attached then when I'm gone I don't have to think about what happens to everyone, I don't have to think about how much I'll miss you guys. This way I'm saving myself from heartache. I don't want to have the pain of not knowing what will happen to you guys." Emily took a deep breath before finishing, "It's killing me to not talk to you guys, to avoid you 24/7, but.." a tear slide down her cheek. "it's the only think I can think of."

Fred slowly reached out and wiped Emily's tear away. He placed his hand on her cheek, then slowly ran it through her hair. Emily reached up to grab hold of his arm, as Fred then took a step closer to her and wrapped his other hand around her waist while still running a hand through her hair.

Emily just stared at him while he did this, but then Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen, "Kids are you all done with breakfast?"

Emily took this chance while everyone else was distracted by Mrs. Weasley to get out of there. Looking up she whispered so softly so only Fred could hear, "Fred…let go…please?"

He stared down at her, she was begging him to let her go, and seeing her cry was breaking his heart. Sadly he knew he had to let her go, knowing she probably didn't want his mum to see her like this. Finally after what seemed like minutes he nodded his head, leaned down and kissed Emily softly on the forehead, "We'll talk later?" he muttered.

Emily simply nodded, then slipped out the back door and started to run.

Fred turned around to face the others. By that time his mom had left the room and it was once again just the kids.

"Well, what now?" Ron asked after a long silence looking at his siblings and Hermione.

"For starters someone needs to talk to her. I would say the girls or Fred, maybe even both," Charlie paused after seeing them agree, "Also we need to stop acting weird around her."

"We aren't acting weird around her! She was the one avoiding us remember?" Ginny said.

"And why Fred?" Ron questioned while looking utterly confused.

"I think that Charlie means is don't avoid her. Act like we did before she started this. Make her feel more comfortable, joke around with her and such." George piped up ignoring the comment about Fred.

"And I advise we don't tell mum or dad about this, unless it gets worse." Charlie finished.

There was a silence for a few minutes before Fred spoke for the first time since Emily left the room.

"You know she has a point guys." he stated while looking out the window with his hands on the counter.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"What happens when she does leave…for good?" he inquired with a sad voice.

"I don't know. We'll see her again though if…and when she does leave.." George said as he walked over to his twin, laying a hand on his back, he added quietly, "You'll see her again mate."

"Come on let's go play some quidditch until lunch, shall we?" Ron asked everyone. "Get our minds clear for a while." he added, before they all agreed.

Emily sat watching them play quidditch from the hill a few hundred yards away. She sat there with her ipod next to her off, and her phone in her hand with a number dialed; yet not called. She saw them all take off in the air on their brooms, before hitting the call button.

"Hello?" the voice answered after 3 rings.

"Hey Kathy. It's me, Emily." Emily replied in a monotone voice.

"Emily! Oh my gosh! How are you!" Kathy exclaimed realizing it was her best friend.

"I'm good. Listen where are you?"

"I'm at Carl's with Steve. Why?" Kathy questioned.

"I need some advice. Could you put it on speaker please?"

"Sure hold on…..Alright shoot, we're all here."

"Hey guys." Emily said once again.

"Hey." the boys replied.

"What's wrong Em." Steve asked after a few moments of silence.

"You remember how I planned on avoiding them, so I didn't get attached?"

"Yeah what about it?" Carl asked.

"I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Why what happened?" Kathy asked concerned

Emily then went on to tell them the incident that had happened that morning and what to do about it all, she didn't think she could be alone anymore.

"Listen Em. Here's what we think. We think you should stop avoiding and ignoring them. You need them, you need friends, and so I would say stop." Steve finally commented.

"Ok but what if I leave and finally come back to you guys, then what?" Emily stressed, obviously worried about this.

"We'll find you a way back, don't worry. You'll see them again." Kathy said.

"You'll see Fred again, trust us." Carl replied softly.

"Ok." Emily replied a little worried but felt better non-the-less. From then on the conversation was normal, talking about what was going on back home and what was happening in the wizarding world.

After talking to them, Emily walked back to the house to take a shower before everyone came in from the quidittach game. Once out of the shower, she dried her hair and slipped on some jean shorts and a tank top with her hair down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Emily, mum says lunch is ready." Ginny called from the outside the door. Emily walked over to the door and opened it to see Ginny and Hermione standing there.

"I'm ready. Listen guys, I'm sorry. Can we talk tonight? You know catch up and let me apologize maybe?" Emily asked hesitantly.

Unexpectedly both girls rushed forward and hugged Emily. Exclaiming, "Of course! Oh we've missed talking to you!"

All three girls continued to talk on the way downstairs, once at the bottom Hermione went to next to Ron with Ginny on her other side, leaving Emily the only spot left between Charlie and Fred. Taking a deep breath Emily went to slip in between Fred and Charlie. Charlie grinned at her as she sat down while giving her a side ways hug, whispering, "Good to have you back."

Emily grinned and mumbled, "Good to be back."

She looked up and saw everyone had dug in already and started to eat and talked among themselves. George grinned at her and tapped her foot under the table, to which she replied back, making him laugh.

Last of all was Fred, she glanced sideways at him and caught him staring at her. She nudged him muttering, "Hey."

"Hey." he replied and smiled back at her. Emily felt his hand on her thigh and smiled to herself, she reached down under the table and ran her hand along his arm, finally reaching his hand letting him grab hers and hold it tight. They both smiled and continued to eat.

That afternoon Emily spent it hanging around the house and property with the others. Sometime later Charlie grabbed her and they went to talk outside before dinner.

Charlie and Emily sat for a while in comfortable silence until he finally spoke, "You probably know why I brought you out here huh?"

"I have a pretty good idea why." Emily replied, as she had been excepting this conversation all day from someone.

"How about I ask some questions and you just answer them alright?"

"Ok." she mumbled.

"What made you think of this idea of avoiding us in the first place? You can be honest with me you know, this conversation is between you and me, no one else."

"That's a tough question to answer, but I do have an answer." Emily stated taking a deep breath. "You remember about 3 weeks ago when we had Bill's engagement party?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, that's when it all started. I was talking to your dad about some muggle thing he didn't understand. In the process he told me how much they will miss me when I'm gone and then your mom stepped in and told me she hope's they will see me once I'm gone. I got to think, what if I don't see you guys once I'm gone, what if I can't find you guys or you can't find me? I don't even know if you would even want to find me…"

"Of course we would want to find you! How could you think we wouldn't want to find you Em?" Charlie replied softly, he was truly like a brother to her, protecting her and looking after her.

"I know, I just….after your parents said that, I excused myself and went off to the hill over there." Emily replied pointing in the direction of the hill she sat on.

"I was wondering why I couldn't find you after a while." Charlie stated chuckling softly.

"Yeah. I sat up there and cried for a little bit. I called my cousin, Carl, who happened to be with Kathy and Steve. You met them remember?" Charlie merely nodded understanding what she was talking about, "The 4 of us talked for a good hour about my worries and we came up with this idea of not getting attached to you guys. I was saving myself from disappointment, devastation, from my heart breaking into pieces when I leave."

"There's always going to be pain and heart breaks in life Em. It's a part of life."

"I know. It just seemed to be less pain that way. It was quite easy the first week. Then it started to go down hill. I hardly talked to anyone, I realized I needed to talk to people. I didn't think I could handle it anymore. It was becoming like a game almost, a cruel one. All the avoiding was physically and emotionally draining, though I continued to do it. That lasted of course until today, when Fred stopped me. I miss taking to you, I miss the girls, George….Fred. After I left the kitchen this morning and ran until I collapsed. I called Carl, Steve and Kathy and they agreed that I needed to stop."

There was a slight pause before Charlie asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer, "Are you going to….going to stop avoiding us?"

"Yes." Emily whispered, a tear escaping down her cheek, "I want to. You have know idea how much I miss you all. You're like my second family. I'm just scared of what will happen when I leave."

Charlie slipped an arm around Emily, drawing her into a hug. "Don't worry about what will happen when you leave. That could be months or years from now. Let's focus on the present. Alright? I swear we will find a way to find you. We're magical remember?"

"Ok. Thanks Charlie." Emily replied laughing softly.

"Anytime, and I mean that. Come on let's get inside. I think I smelled dinner."

"You Weasley's and food."

Later that night sometime after dinner, Emily was sitting at the table talking with Charlie and Mr. Weasley about what text messaging was.

"So you can communicate through this little phone-y by writing words on this screen?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Yes." Charlie and she laughed at his way of trying to explain it.

After a while of talking with them she felt someone behind her moving her hair out of the way, whispering in her ear, "Let's go for a walk."

Turning around she came face to face with Fred. Nodding she looked over her shoulder saying, "I'm being summoned." Mr. Weasley simply smiled, while Charlie nodded smiling.

Once outside Fred and Emily walked in silence until they reached a tree a little ways from the Burrow. The two of them sat down side by side, both looking out into space.

Finally Fred spoke, "Charlie told me what you said, he knows he said it would stay between you two but he thought you wouldn't really want to talk about it again."

"I'm sorry." she whispered not looking at him.

"It's alright love." Fred replied reaching over to turn her head to face him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Fred moved back so his back was resting against the tree, patting the ground next to him for Emily to join him. She slowly moved back as well, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I have something for you." He whispered while running his hand through her hair slowly.

"Really? What?" she answered while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No I guess not. Are you going to give it to me?" Emily asked as she pushed away to look at him.

"Nope."

"Then why did you say it?"

"You'll get it. Just not right now. When we get inside I'll give it to you."

She smiled and made a move to get up. "Whoa," Fred exclaimed grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to him, "We aren't going inside yet."

"But you said…."

"I didn't mean right now. I rather like the position we're in, don't you agree?"

Emily smiled and went back to the position they were in, muttering, "Yes."

The two of them stayed like that for another 15 minutes or so before going inside. Once inside Fred told Emily to wait in the kitchen for him. Everyone was in the kitchen, talking and laughing so she joined them and waited for Fred to come back down.

Fred finally came down with a small box, which looked like it could fit a piece of jewelry in it, with him.

"Can I get everyone's attention," Fred announced to his family and Hermione. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards him. "Emily this is from the Weasley children and Hermione to you. You remember how you told us earlier that you didn't know what would happen after you left? Wondering if you would see us again?"

Emily nodded her head, clearly confused.

"Well, we have a little gift for you." George chimed in, as Fred stepped around the table and place the little box in front of Emily to open. Glancing at the box and then everyone else, Emily proceeded to open it.

Inside the little box was a necklace of a star and moon together. It was simply beautiful, sterling silver, and was just breath taking.

"It's beautiful. Thank you guys so much, but I still don't understand. What does this have anything to do with me leaving?" she questioned looking at the necklace.

"It's a portkey. So whenever you want to visit us or something all you have to do is say the password…." Ginny started.

"…press your finger over the star…" Hermione continued.

"….and hold on tight." George finished.

"Seriously!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yep. All you have to do is tell Fred a password and he'll set it for you." Charlie replied with a smirk.

"Why a star and moon though?" Emily posed.

"You'll have to ask Fred that one. He picked it out." Ginny said smirking.

Emily looked at Fred, who was now sitting next to her at the table. He as grinning like a little kid on Christmas. She now understood why it was star and moon; she and him always use to go stargazing before she started to avoid them. Smiling to herself, she leaned over to Fred and whispered,  
>"Starry Night."<p>

He grinned and muttered the incantation over the necklace before grabbing the necklace and placing it around her neck.

"Where does it lead to?" Emily asked.

"To me." Fred muttered softly in her ear.

Emily's face lit up when he told her this and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him.

"Thank you." she mumbled kissing his cheek.

"Where does it lead to?" Mrs. Weasley asked having not heard Fred.

"Mum it leads to the Burrow of course." Charlie answered.

Emily was completely confused now. Fred had just told her it led to him but Charlie said the Burrow….which one was it? Emily looked back up at Fred, confusion in her eyes. Fred smirked and brought her over to a corner of the room where no one would over hear them.

"It leads to me. Only Charlie George, Ginny and Hermione know that. The others simply think it leads to the Burrow."

"Oh." Emily said grinning before the grin turned into a frown, thinking about the last book.

"What's wrong?"

"What happens if you…die or the portkey can't find you. Then what?" she replied in an almost shaky voice.

Fred looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would you even think something like that?"

"Just tell me….please? And promise me you won't do that to me?"

Fred sighed and sat down in a chair, bringing her with him so that she was now sitting in his lap.

"I promise I would _never_ do that to you Em, but if you something does happen, the portkey will take you to George, then Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Hermione and Mum and Dad. In that order, so don't worry."

"Thank you." she replied hugging him.

"No problem love." he muttered, kissing her neck lightly. "No problem."

Sometime that night, not long after everyone was in bed; Emily got out of bed and snuck over to the twin's room.

"Fred….Fred wake up." she whispered into his ear.

"Em? What are you doing?" Fred replied sleepily.

She stood next to his bed in her green tank top and black shorts. Really just had just come to see him, but now she felt a little self-conscious.

"I…..um….I missed you." she replied softly. Fred cocked his eyebrow at her, making her even more nervous. "I'll just leave."

Emily started to turn around before she felt him grab her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fred whispered pulling her down under the covers with him. "I never said I didn't want you here."

"I just thought you know, since I haven't really…" Emily mumbled trailing off not looking at him in the eye as she lay facing him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Nonsense, I'm always up for having a pretty bird in my arms." he muttered. Emily smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Night Fred."

"Night Em."

* * *

><p>Review please! I want to know how I'm doing!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was late July and everyone in the Burrow was busy packing up their belongings; as the following day they were all moving into the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Over the week the Weasley, Hermione and Emily had gone to Diagon Alley to get books, and Emily things she would need for her first schooling year. Among the things Emily needed she got a 'wand', a trunk and some robes.<p>

The day was almost over as Emily packed the rest of her belongings up and headed down to dinner. It was the last night as a full Weasley family seeing as Bill and Charlie had to go back to work in Romania and at Gringotts.

Before the night was over Charlie pulled Emily aside for a chat, so the two of them went for a walk around the lake.

"You owe me an explanation you know." Charlie stated with a smirk on his face as the two sat on the dock.

"For what?"

"I won our bet. Don't you remember? You, Fred, dancing?"

"Shit…" she mumbled.

"So why are you so terrified of being with him?" asked Charlie.

There was pause for a few minutes while they sat in silence.

Finally Emily spoke, but in a whisper, "You can't tell him, or George or anyone. Ok? I mean it. This is between you and me."

"Deal." he replied softly.

"Some of it has to do with getting attached, or him rejecting me. I know you say he won't, but you don't know for sure. No one does. Mostly why I'm scared is something I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"The Unbreakable Vow I made to Dumbledore. I can't. I want to, I do, but I can't." she whispered a tear escaping down her cheek. The two sat in silence until it was time for bed.

The following morning everyone woke up bright and early to leave for Headquarters. They traveled there by car, which was expanded to fit everyone inside plus their luggage. The ride was about an hour long due to Mr. Weasley getting lost several times, but they finally got there.

Once inside everyone was assigned a room and was sent off to unpack and get settled in. The twins had one room across from Emily, Hermione and Ginny, while a floor up would be the Weasley parents and then Ron and Harry when he got there.

As the days went on, Mrs. Weasley had the kids cleaning the house top to bottom. And as the weeks went on nothing major happened besides the arrival of Harry Potter. Emily and Harry got along well enough that Emily and him would soon be like cousins to each other.

The last night before the kids left for Hogwarts everyone was eating in the kitchen together, along with some Order members.

"Ok tonight there's a meeting, so I don't want anyone listening in. Got it?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly looking around at the kids.

"Yes mum." the Weasley children replied, along with Emily, Hermione and Harry nodding.

"Honey did you tell them?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"Right. Except Fred, George and Emily, we'd like you three at the meeting tonight."

"What? Why them?" Ron asked clearly annoyed that he was not invited.

"We need to talk to Emily about a few things and they concern Fred and George as well." Mrs. Weasley said before shooing the rest of the kids out of the kitchen so the meeting could start.

"Now that we are all here let's get started." Mad-Eye said to the group to start the meeting. "Emily I'd like you to meet Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, and Professor Snape."

"Hi." Emily replied to the group.

"Now Emily we asked you and the twins to come to the meeting tonight so that we may discuss what will happen at Hogwarts this year." Mad-Eye started again. "I personally don't think you should be gong to Hogwarts. These are dangerous times, but if Dumbledore says you go to Hogwarts, you go to Hogwarts. Since these are dangerous times we need to come up with a plan incase something happens, considering you are not magical."

"Now Emily you will be rooming with Hermione meaning you can take your stuff but try to hide it from everyone but the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry obviously. All your teachers will know you are not magical except the new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher, and we'd like to keep it that way. According to Dumbledore you know why."

"Yes, and I agree sir." Emily replied earning looks from everyone.

"Good. Now the teachers will know but the students will have no idea. So you will have to act as though you're a transfer student from the American School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Understood?"

Emily merely nodded as Kingsley picked up where Lupin left off, "Most of your classes will be with either Fred and George or Hermione, so you don't have to worry about that. And we do except you to do the homework given."

"Now to discuss the more dangerous parts." Mad-Eye stated looking around. "If something should happen you will have no way to defend yourself since you are a muggle. So we are asking either Fred or George to get you out of those situations, as well as Ginny if something should happen. For example if there is an attack, then they need to get you and get out. Understood boys?"

Fred and George nodded along Emily. "Good. So who wants to take Ginny and who wants to take Emily?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'll take Ginny and Fred can take Emily." George answered looking at Fred who agreed with him.

"Good, moving on." Kingsley said.

Once the meeting was over Fred, George and Emily headed upstairs since it was near mid-night. Emily had told the twins she would come to their room after she changed so they could talk.

George heard a soft knock on their door before he stood up and answered. George wore his dark blue boxers and a white shirt while Fred wore his dark green boxers and a white tank top. George opened the door to see Emily slip in with her shorts and tank top on.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Crackel." George mocked in a French accent.

"Anything for you George."

"Hey! What about me?" Fred stated in a hurt expression.

Emily rolled her eyes as Fred dragged her to his bed with him sitting down and George flopped down on his.

"So Em, what did Dumbledore mean, about you knowing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" George asked.

There was a silence while Emily just stared at him in disbelief. She knew she couldn't answer that, she wanted too, wanted to tell them everything but she couldn't.

"I can't tell you." she simply said.

"Why not?" Fred questioned, nudging her softly.

Taking a deep breath she replied, "Dumbledore made me….um….promise him. I can't."

"Come on Em, we won't tell anyone." Fred said.

"I can't. I can't break it….other wise…I..I…" Emily muttered trailing off not looking at either one of them.

Something must have clicked in George's head for when he spoke he was quiet and understanding, "He made you take the Unbreakable Vow didn't he?"

She nodded with her head turned away from them.

"Merlin Emily. When did this happen?" Fred asked as he lifts her chin so she would look at them.

"A few days before July 4th." she muttered. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. It's not your fault." George replied.

"Don't worry. We trust you, and Dumbledore." Fred finished.

The three of them continued to talk until 1 in the morning when George final dozed off leaving Fred and Emily alone. By this time Fred and Emily had lied down, with Emily on her back and Fred propped up on his elbow staring down at her. His other hand was running through her hair, their legs were intertwined and one of her hands was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"You're making me nervous." she mumbled.

"Why's that?" he asked cocking his eyebrow and moving his hand down her cheek.

"You're staring at me."

"What's so bad about that?" he replied in a soft voice as he kissed her forehead, while bring his hand down to rest on her hip. Causing Emily to hold her breath.

Fred and Emily's relationship was simple: flirting. The two of them felt comfortable with each other and as their friendship grew too. Yet both of them wanted more, but were scared to take the next step or to be the first too.

Subconsciously Emily licked her lips, which drew Fred's attention.

"Em?" Fred mumbled.

She looked up and saw he was leaning down slowly towards her and found herself waiting and wanting him to lean all the way down. Their lips were centimeters apart and were about to touch when they heard a loud….THUMP. Both of their heads instantly looked towards the door.

"What was that Fred?" she whispered slightly scared.

"I don't know."

"Maybe….maybe we should go look. It sounded like someone feel down the stairs."

Fred let out a frustrated groan dropping his head but got up anyways pulling Emily with him. He grabbed his wand, head to the hallway with Emily behind him. When they saw what had fell down the steps they couldn't stop the silent laugher. It had been Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, who fell off his sleep place on the stairs. Soon they watched the cat run away down the stairs and Fred took that chance and pulled Emily towards him, wrapping her hands around his waist.

"I think I should go to bed Fred." Emily said softly after a while.

"Yeah, probably since we leave tomorrow." Fred replied before walking her to her door.

Once outside her door Fred pushed her lightly against the wall and leaned into her. He then kissed her neck, her cheek and then her forehead before saying goodnight. Emily smiled and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before slipping inside the door and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! Please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning arrived all too soon for Emily. To travel to the train station everyone was going in small groups. The first group was just Harry accompanied by Mad-Eye and Tonks, Mr. Wealsey and Mrs. Weasley took Hermione, Ginny and Ron, while Lupin was left with the twins and Emily.

"No trouble?" Moody growled as they arrived.

"Nothing." Lupin said.

"Alright. Quick, quick," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged everyone. "Write…be good…if you've forgotten anything we'll send it…on the train now…hurry…"

All the kids climbed onto the train, "Well," said Fred clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. That means you too Emily. See you all later."

The train was gathering speed, as the houses outside flashed by while Fred and George took Emily down the hallway of the train to a compartment with a boy and three girls in it.

"Fred! George!" the girls screamed as they walked in.

"Aw you.."

"Missed us." George finished for Fred taking a seat next to the blonde girl.

"Who's this?" the brunette girl asked looking at Emily.

"Oh this is Emily Crackel she's staying with us." George replied.

"Yeah she's a transfer student from the American school." Fred finished taking a seat next to Lee and brings Emily to sit next to him. "She's our age. Em this is Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Zoe."

"Hi. Nice to meet you all."

Taking a look around Emily took a good look at everyone. Emily recognized Lee, Alicia and Angelina from the books but this Zoe person was new to her. She had wavy blonde hair coming down to her shoulders and stood about Emily's height with brown eyes. _maybe she replaced Katie Bell….hmmm…oh well,_ Emily thought.

The rest of the train ride left them to get to know each other. Soon the boys left to go cause some trouble leaving the girls alone to talk. Emily got to know the three girls pretty well. All three were chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team alone with Harry, and the twins. Angelina was made captain and was so excited it's all she talked about. Alicia was clearly head over heels for Lee and wouldn't stop talking about him or his commentating at the games.

While Alicia and Angelina talked about quidditch and what not, Zoe and Emily talked about anything and everything. Emily soon realized the two of them would soon become close friends. The train was slowly coming to a stop and everyone knew they had arrived. They had all changed into their robes and departed from the train and into the carriages that would take them to the castle.

Rattling and swaying the carriages moved themselves in convoy up the road. Coming out of the carries and walking to the entrance of the castle Emily was starting to get very nervous.

"You're fine." George said quietly seeing her fidget.

"Thank you." she replied and looped an arm around his playfully while Fred came up and did the same on her other side and together they entered the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall Emily was amazed. There in front of her was the four long House tables filling up under the starless black ceiling, which like the sky they could see outside. Candles floated in mid-air all along the tables , illuminating the slivery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking to one another. Soon everyone was seated waiting for the sorting hat to sing its song.

The song was over soon and the time came to be sorted. Of course Emily got into Gryffindor; she hopped off the stool and made her way to the twins and sat between them. As soon as everyone was sorted Dumbledore raised to greet everyone.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said with a wide smile, "Welcome! to our returners, welcome back! There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The food appeared on all the tables as he finished talking; pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice to eat up. Everyone was having a good time eating and laughing. Emily could not get over the fact that she was at Hogwarts and how awesome and surreal it was. A few times Emily caught Fred smiling at her but neither said a word about it. The feast was coming to an end, well at least the eating part as Dumbledore rose once again to speak.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices…." The rest of the speech introduced the new teachers, told about Flich's new rules, when Quidditch tryouts were and explained there would be a formal back to school ball in 5 weeks. That bit of news caught everyone's attention.

Another thing that caught everyone's attention was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who was sent by the Ministry of Magic; Dolores Umbridge. Professor Umbridge had interrupted the Headmaster's speech, which had shocked many students and teachers including Dumbledore himself. Everything Umbridge had was pink and quite disgusting.

The speeches and dinner had finally ended and everyone was sent to bed and to unpack. Hermione and Ron took the first years as they were no Perfects. The gang then showed Emily the way back to the common room saying, "mimbulus mimbletomia." the password to get in. The fat lady then let them in and Hermione showed Emily their new room. It was much like an apartment; with a living area that came with a couch, soft chairs and a small table and fire. Then off to the left was the bedroom with two twin size four-poster beds with desks next to them. Last was the huge bathroom, which was all theirs.

Once Emily was done unpacking, she headed down to the common room to hangout with the twins, Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Zoe who were all talking by the fire. The group talked and laughed for a while before Emily decided to head to up to bed.

"I'll come with you Em." Fred stated getting up too. "I'll see you guys up there." George just smiled putting his arm around Zoe casually, who was sitting next to him and nodded.

Fred walked her to the girl's stairway where they both stopped.

"Fred?"

"mhmm?"

"I'm nervous."

"I know, but don't worry you'll get the hang of it. After all you are friends with the famous Weasley Twins!" Fred replied grinning. He walked towards here trapping her in a hug before leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Night."

"Night Fred." and with that they both parted and headed for bed.

The next morning Emily was woken up by Hermione who told her to get up. Emily however did not get up for another 30 minutes, which by that time Hermione was gone. She found in the common room however that Fred and George were waiting for her to walk to breakfast.

"Let's see your schedule Em." George said on the way down to the Great Hall. She handed it to him only for him to say, "Ah. you, Fred and I have every class except divination together. Good deal."

Once entering the Great Hall they caught the end of Ron's sentence, "…I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Fred said, arriving with George and Emily, squeezing onto the bench next to Harry. "Hogwarts Perfect surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron, shoving his schedule under Fred's nose. "That's the worse Monday I've ever seen!"

"Fair point little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like?"

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet." said George helping himself to a bagel.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his schedule. "But I'll stick with the lessons."

"Suite yourself. C'mon George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extenable Ears before Herbology." Fred replied standing up.

"I'll see you later guys." Emily said following the twins out of the Great Hall to start the day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three weeks had passed since Emily had arrived at Hogwarts. The first couple of days was rough as she did get lost on a regular basis. However once she got the hang of it things went well. Emily quickly became very good friends with Zoe, Alicia and Angelina finding that they all had a lot in common. She would consider Zoe, or Zoey as she would call her one of her close friends like Hermione. Since she didn't really know what was going on except in muggle studies, the twins and Hermione were helping her of course.

Fred and Emily had, have many a nights together, talking and joking and flirting of course. He would still kiss her forehead, cheek and occasionally the neck if they were alone. Yet nothing more came of it. Alicia, Angelina, Zoe and Lee were starting to see how much the two of them flirted but never said anything.

There was two weeks until the back to school dance and everyone was starting to ask people to the dance. Harry was going with Cho, Lee and Angelina, Alicia and some Hufflepuff, George had asked Zoe the day before. Fred had been waiting to ask Emily and he was going to tomorrow but someone made him speed up the process.

The gang was hanging in the common room along with Harry, Hermione and Ron in the some corner talking. Emily had just come down the stairs from her room to join them when some 6th year that she didn't know came up to her.

"Hey. Your Emily right?" he asked.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Cormac Mclaggen."

"Oh um..Hi." Emily replied slightly uncomfortable glancing towards her friends. George saw this and leaved over to Fred to whisper something. Fred's eyes snapped to Emily talk to him.

"Um…did you need something." she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd….." Cormac started but was cut off by Fred.

"Hey Em!" he yelled from the couch.

"Hold on Cormac….what Fred?" Emily replied looking over at Fred.

"You wanna go to the dance with me?" Fred asked.

Emily's heart sped up and she started to smile before nodding a yes to him. Fred stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders kissing her forehead. Emily smiled then realized Cormac was still standing there.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Emily asked turning to Cormac still wrapped in Fred's arms. Unknown to Emily, Fred was smirking at Cormac.

"I-I….it was nothing. I'll see you later." And with that he left quickly out the portrait leaving common room.

"What was that?" a confused Emily said as Fred led her over to everyone.

"No clue." Fred replied.

"Yeah that kid is weird." George jumped in.

* * *

><p>Please oh please review and tell me how I'm doing!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Characters. I only own Zoe, Emily Crackel and her family.

* * *

><p>The dance was in 3 days and Emily's dress had not yet come. She was having Kathy send it to her. The dance was on Saturday night and it was Wednesday night. Everyone was in the common room just relaxing after a long day. All her friends were there; Fred, George, Zoe, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, Ron, Harry and of course Ginny. She happened to be on the couch between Zoe and Fred with George on the other size of Zoe; everyone else was sitting around listening to Emily talk.<p>

"Come on Emily, tell us some differences between America schools and Hogwarts." Angelina said.

"Um. Ok. I got it. The school dance is Saturday right?" Everyone nodded his or her heads, "Well, how do you all dance? Because I'm pretty sure we dance completely different in America then here."

"Well, we just sort of dance and jump around. Like a concert I guess. We slow dance together but fast dancing is more or less jumping. Right guys?" Alicia stated.

"Nicely put Licia." George replied. "We're like insane who don't stop moving."

"Or like someone who's on drugs and can't stop." Fred finished.

"Seriously?" Emily asked almost amused.

"Yeah. How do you dance?" Zoe questioned looking at her.

"Not like that. We more or less 'grind'."

" 'Grind?' "

"Yeah you guys never heard of that?" the look on their faces gave it away to Emily. They had no idea. "It's kind of well…promiscuous."

"Show us." George stated with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Show us."

"No."

"Come on why not?"

"Stop whining George. And I'm not going to show you guys around 1st years or for that matter Ginny. She's too young. And I'm pretty sure her brothers, wouldn't want some boy grinding on her." Emily finished while looking at Fred.

"Oh and why not my dear?" Fred inquired with a grin on his face, while he slipped his arm around Emily.

"I told you. It's very promiscuous, inappropriate almost and very intimate."

"Then we shall clear out the common room." George stated standing up. "Attention everyone who is not….Oow" He didn't get to finish for Emily kicked him in the knee. "What did you do that for?"

"To get you to shut up. Now if you let me talk I'll tell you when I'll show you all. Tomorrow we will have a little party. McGonagall comes on her last round at what 11:30? So Mid-night we will have a party. Invite anyone in Gryffindor who is 5th year and up. Sorry Gin. I'll bring the drinks and music. Fred, George can you make a space tomorrow after McGonagall comes for a dance floor?"

"Yep no problem." The replied together.

"Good then it's settled tomorrow night, party time and I'll show you how to grind."

"Deal." Zoe replied, "Just one question what should we wear?"

"Um boys wear shorts with a nice shirt like a collared shirt but let me warn you. You will get hot. I always do. Girls, I suggest a summer dress or skirt and nice shirt, you will get hot too."

"Well, what are you wearing Em?" asked Zoe.

"I'm probably going to wear a jean skirt with a tank top."

"Sounds good. Alright everyone agree?" the answer was a general yes, and then everyone got up and went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Thursday night finally came and all anyone could talk about was the party. There was practically no one in the common room when McGonagall left for the night. Everyone started to make his or her way down stairs to the common at 11:45. Emily had yet to come downstairs yet, she was up in her room with Hermione trying to convince her to come.<p>

"Come on Hermione! It will be fun!" Emily exclaimed trying to get her music together for the dance party. She had 60 songs, which should last about 3 hours, all rap songs and some slow songs mixed in there.

"No. We have school tomorrow, and you guys shouldn't be doing this either! You have an 8 am."

"And it's muggle studies. Incase you didn't notice I'm a muggle. I'll probably skip."

"No I'm not coming." Hermione said with a huff and walked over to her bed to sit down and read a book.

"You can dance with Ron. I know you would love to do that! And don't deny it!"

Hermione looked up from her book then sighed and replied, "Fine, but what do I wear?" Emily just smiled and started to get her ready.

Downstairs everyone was getting impatience so Fred decided to go see what was taking Emily so long. As Fred walked up the stairs, he looked down to make sure he looked ok. He wore some nice shorts with a dark blue button up shirt with a white undershirt on. Finally he was at her door and knocked on it.

Emily answered the door and Fred became speechless. _Merlin she's hott_ he thought. Emily wore a short jean skirt with a plain pink tank, her hair was down and fell just below her shoulders. She had a little mid-drift showing along with some cleavage, looking absolutely sexy.

"Fred? Fred!" Emily had been trying to get his attention with a smirk on her face he looked at her.

"Oh um….I were coming to see if you were ready yet?" he replied staring at her with a grin on his face.

"Oh shit. Yeah. Hermione let's go! Fred would you mind caring the drinks." Emily was fully aware as she bent over to get the drinks that he was staring at her ass. Turning back to look at him she realized about handsome he looked. _I could get use to this look_ she thought smiling.

Once downstairs Emily set up the music on the table in the corner and went to the center or the dance floor that the twins made. Looking around she saw it was a pretty good turn out. There were about 20 people but in the confined space there seemed to be more.

"Alright if I can get your attention. I'll tell you how to get started. I'm only going to show you basics of grinding, so if you see me dancing and it's not what I told you it's a version. Ok? Now who's going to help me demonstrate? Fred, George, which one wants to help me?" she questioned.

"The less handsome twin of course, that's you Fred." George stated in his mocking serious tone, everyone laughed.

"That's George for being so honest." Fred replied as he walked over to Emily.

"Ok does everyone have someone to dance with? Good. Now when you dance the American way the guy is behind the girl. So Fred stand behind me." Fred did as he was told and stood behind her.

"So the you don't face each other?" Someone asked from the group.

"No, well we do on slow dances but not really on fast dances. Now once the guy is behind you, you um-ok maybe it will be easier if I just show you. Fred put your hands on my hips." Fred looked at her before he put his hands on her hips. There was still some space between them so Emily closed it, so that there was no space, while his chest was pressed up against her back.

"So from here once the music turns on the two of you 'sway' I guess back and forth but to the beat so it's a fast beat. So Hermione do me a favor and hit the play button and I'll dance a little bit to show you." Emily turned her head to see Fred and whispered, "Follow my lead. And you can hold me tighter, your suppose too."

Fred grinned and she felt him pull her slightly closer. Emily nodded to Hermione and the music started to play, it was the song Low by Flo Rida. Emily began to move side to side to the beat. They continued for about one minute of the song before Emily stopped.

"Ok so that was the basics of it. From there you can do whatever you like. Anything goes. So let's get this party started!" With those last words Emily went over to her music and hit play all. The music started and everyone started to dance. She walked back over to Fred, starting to dance again. After the first song Emily decided to be a little more promiscuous.

Emily grinded her bottom, back into his hips and in respond heard him groan ever so softly and she smiled. Fred put both his palms flat on her midriff, while rocking his hips back and forth with hers. She could feel his breath on her neck while she was dancing and sighed. Finally after about 8 songs Fred and Emily decided to stop and get a few drinks.

Fred grabbed her hand and brought her over to the windowsill sitting down with Emily his lap, in which he put his arm around her waist.

"You know I think I like this dancing." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh really? Does it have to do with the fact you can grind on any girl you want?" she replied watching everyone dance, not looking at him.

Emily could feel Fred chuckle at her comment but then replied, "No, although that is a plus.." Emily slapped him lightly before he continued, "it's because it's with you." He finished whispering in her ear. Fred then brushed the hair out of his way as he kissed her neck lightly, making a trail of kisses up and down her neck. She sighed and leaned into him, Fred smiled against her skin and continued the kisses, and by this time she had turned to face him. The kisses stopped as they looked at each other, before Fred slowly leaned into her. Suddenly someone interrupted them. Emily saw Fred glaring at them so she turned around to come to face Comarc McLaggen standing there smiling at her, completely ignoring Fred's glares.

"Yes?" Emily asked not really wanting to talk to him.

"Want to dance?" he said.

Emily looked at him then turned back to Fred. Fred had tightened his grip around her.

"Um. Cormac? Yeah I'm kind of tired….." Emily replied sweetly, she really did not want to dance well, she did just not with him.

"Come on one dance, that's it." Cormac replied cutting her off.

"Don't go." Fred whispered while running his hand down her back making it tingle. Turning back to Fred she said softly, "One dance or he won't go away. I swear I'll be right back." With that she kissed his cheek and took Cormac's hand, which he led her to the dance floor.

_So close _Fred thought as he watched Emily walk away. He wasn't paying attention to his surrounds so he was surprised when George and Zoe sat down next to him. Zoe was giggling while George slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Where's Emily?" Zoe asked looking around for her, leaning into George.

"She's dancing with Cormac. The git. I was _this_ close George." Fred replied muttering the last part as he watched Emily dance with him. George followed his gaze and spotted Emily, he sighed and shook is head.

Out on the dance floor Emily was of course enjoying the dancing but her dance partner not so much. All she wanted to do was dance with Fred, as she was thinking about him she was brought back to reality as Cormac started to whisper in her ear.

"You're really beautiful Emily. Just plain gorgeous." As one of his hands moved to her mid-drift, "You have great legs." This other hand was now on her legs moving up toward her skirt right as he reached her skirt her hand flew up to stop it. Turning around so fast she had intend to push him off her but he caught her by the wrists and pulled her into a hug. Cormac's hand was on her butt while the other was reaching for her breasts.

"Cormac stop. Get off of me!" Emily demanded clearly uncomfortable. Suddenly someone pulled her out of his grip and flat up against their chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for this to take forever to update! I've been super busy with school. Please oh please review!**

* * *

><p>She looked up to see her rescuer….Fred.<p>

"Hands off McLaggen! You stay away from her you bastard. Or you'll get one our products that doesn't have an antidote." Fred snapped. With that Fred grabbed her hand and walked away back over to the windowsill. He stood in front of her looking down at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you. I'm sorry I went to dance with him. I never should have."

"It's alright love. Say let's go dance for a little bit. It's almost 2."

The two of them went back to the middle of the dance floor to dance. Once again dancing Emily grinded her hips into him, his hands took a place on mid-drift and pulled her closer. The song was Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls and both Emily and Fred were getting really into the song. Rather quickly without thinking of where she was and that everyone could see her, she grabbed Fred's right hand and squatted down on the floor then slowly brought her butt up first grinding into him. Once her back was flat against his chest, he muttered in her ear, "Merlin that was sexy."

Emily smiled and started to dance once again, but all to soon Fred turned her around so that the two of them were dancing face to face. Emily took a position standing on either side of one of his legs, while she grinded up against him. Emily's hands where around his neck with one hand running through his hair while Fred slid one hand down to cup her backside, loving the fact that she didn't pull away, but seemed to crave his touch wanting more. His other hand was running down her sides, just grazing her breasts and joined the other hand cupping her backside.

The song ended and they notice they were the only one's dancing still while everyone was watching them. Emily blushed and hid her face in Fred's shirt, whom just laughed. Once she got over the fact that everyone was watching them she turned and announced that the last two songs were slow ones and the party was coming to an end after that. The last two songs went fairly fast. Most people were drunk or at least tipsy. Emily certainly was tipsy and so was Fred, although both can hold their own liquid well.

The songs ended, most people had left to go upstairs to bed. There were only a few people left downstairs, including George, Zoe, Fred, Emily, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing down here?" Emily asked clearly confused as the twins put the common room back together. It now looked exactly like it did when McGonagall came in.

"I um….ok I snuck down to dance. So sue me Em." Ginny replied.

"Ugh. Whatev. I don't care. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! It was so much fun!"

"Good well, now go up to bed. It's almost 3." Emily noted as she checked her phone.

"Almost 3! Oh my gosh! Ginny, Emily lets go now. Ronald, Harry you too!" Hermione said as she pushed them all up the stairs and to bed.

"I'll be up in a little. I'll be quiet I swear." Emily replied although deathly scared of Hermione's death glares.

The 4 of them climbed up stairs and into their rooms, so now only the twins, Zoe and Emily were left. All four of them went and sat on the couch talking about the night. Finally Zoe was getting tired so George walked her up to her room, most likely so they could snog a little not in front of Fred and Emily. This left Fred and Emily on the couch, Fred had slipped his arm around her waist and slid her into his lap while he put his arms around her waist holding her in place. She rested her head on his shoulder both staring at dim lit fire.

"Thank you Fred for saving me from Cormac."

"I'm like your prince charming huh?"

She chuckled and nodded, "Oh course Fred, although I though prince charming was suppose to be handsome?

"Oh you wound me Emily." He replied with a fake hurt expression.

"It wasn't me. It was George." She could feel him laugh underneath him as his hand on her waist was rubbing circles over a patch of skin that he found. "But thank you." She kisses him on the cheek then rested her head back again.

"You looked gorgeous tonight, simply sexy as hell woman." Fred whispered kissing her neck.

"Well, thank you. I must say I do find you rather hott in that outfit your in too." Emily replied while playing with some hair on the bottom of his neck.

"You finally admit it." He muttered while he continued to kiss a path up her neck to her face. By this time she had turned to face him completely straddling his lap, Fred pulled her closer to him as he continued to kiss his way up. Just as they were about to kiss someone walked in.

"hem hem. Um am I interrupting something?" We looked up to see Cormac standing there.

"Bloody hell." Fred muttered as Emily buried her face in the crook of his neck while still straddling him.

"Don't mind me. Although I'm rather fascinated by this so continue and I'll just watch." Cormac continued with a smirk. Emily glanced at Fred and leaned in to say something in his ear.

"Let's go up. I'm getting pretty tired anyways." She mumbled.

Fred groaned in frustration. This was the second time this kid interrupted them and he was getting sick of it. He was so close to getting Emily, all to himself. Guess he would have to wait, he wanted her and all of her, so he would wait. Fred nodded and got up with Emily, neither saying a word to Cormac as they walked by.

"Thank you for an amazing night." Emily stated once Fred had once again wrapped his arms around her and she with her arms around his neck.

"Me to Em." He replied kissing her on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah Goodnight Em." He said softly kissing her head one more time.

"Night Fred."

Saturday had finally come, meaning the day of the dance and everyone was talking about it. The dance started at 8 and ended at mid-night, so around 6 all the girls went to go get ready of course. Emily's dress finally comes the night before. Up in Emily and Hermione's bathroom there were 6 girls getting ready, consisting of Emily, Hermione, Ginny, Zoe, Alicia and Angelina. Ginny was going with Dean Thomas while Hermione was going with some friend of Ginny's who was a Ravenclaw. Ron was furious for Hermione having a date and he not, so he had to take Lavender as a last resort.

"Guys you look beautiful!" Emily exclaimed coming out of the bathroom looking at everyone. Ginny wore a floor length, halter top yellow dress; Hermione had a dark pink dress that flowed to the ground; Alicia and Angelina both wore floor length dresses as well with the colors of dark blue and light green with brown on them; Zoe had one a loose knee length purple dress with straps; Emily had one a black knee length dress that hugged all her right places and was strapless and black high heels with her hair wavy down.

"Thanks!" They all replied.

"I love your dress!" Ginny squealed.

"Are you sure? You don't think I should have wore a floor length one right?"

"No. I love it." Alicia said.

"Yeah besides, Fred will love it." Zoe replied winking, causing Emily to blush.

"Thanks! Come on the boys are probably waiting." Emily replied motioning for them to head downstairs.

The boys were indeed downstairs waiting for them. Ginny went first, then Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, Zoe and finally Emily.

_Sweet Merlin._ Fred thought as she saw Emily walking down. The common room had gone quiet in shock of seeing Emily.

Fred stepped forward looking her over and said, "You look stunning."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome." she replied as they walked down to the Great Hall following everyone with his arm around her.

Once the dance had commenced everyone got onto the dance floor and started to dance and have fun.

"Come on. Let's dance." Fred whispered in Emily's ear, leading her to the dance floor.

A few songs later, the girls found themselves at the table talking and laughing while the boys went to go get drinks.

"You actually going to tell her how you feel?" George asked smirking at his brother while they got drinks.

"Yeah if no one interrupts us. Cormac did, twice in one night. How is that even possible?" Fred exclaimed.

"Because it's Cormac. Guys a perv."

"Good point. And when are you going to tell Zoe huh?" Fred said smirking right back.

"All in good time." George replied with a mischievous look. "And I got an idea for you my dear brother."

George then leaned over to whisper something in his ear, earning a wide grin from Fred and a, "Brilliant!"

The rest of the night went off swimmingly. Everyone enjoyed themselves as the night was coming to a close. Well, everyone started to leave the hall and make the way back to the dorms Fred stole Emily.

"I wanna show you something." She merely nodded and took his hand. Fred and her walked up and down the stairs and corridors until they came to a hallway that she had never been to before. Fred then started to walk back and forth until finally a door started to appear leaving Fred grinning and a very confused Emily staring at it.

"Fred what in the hell…" Emily started to say as a door appeared out of nowhere. Fred grinned and ushered her inside the door into a room that was breath taking. Inside the room were a couple of things. On one side of the room was a couch with a coffee table in front of it. There was even a balcony over looking the Black Lake next to Hogwarts. The room was also filled with floating candles and soft music was play in the background just loud enough to hear. "Fred it's beautiful. Where are we?"

Emily asked as she walked around the room, she now stood in the middle of the room looking back at Fred where he leaned against the side of the wall near the door.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It gives what ever the person needs or wants at the time."

Emily smiled and spun around once more before going to lean against the wall opposite Fred so that she was facing him. "What did you ask for?"

Fred simply smiled, "Me? Just for a place to take a gorgeous woman that I happen to be with."

Emily blushed deeply at this comment and her heart started to flutter as Fred walked towards her. He was right in front of her when he stuck out his hand. "Dance with me." He asked softly.

"Dance? We just did for 3 hours." Emily replied looking into his eyes.

"So?" His hand was still out as Emily smiled and took it. He led her to the middle of the room and spun her around before placing his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest while the other was in his hand holding it close to his heart. She smiled and sighed resting her cheek on his chest. Fred spun them in slow circles for a little while neither of them speaking.

After a while Fred slowed to a stop taking his hand and lifting her chin up, to make her look at him. By this time Fred had managed to get them over by a wall.

"You're beautiful Em." Fred whispered staring now at her. "I'm so glad you came into my life."

"Me too Fred." She replied putting her hands on his chest. Fred moved his hand to her cheek keeping the other around her waist. Then he moved it into her hair at her temple. He leaned down slowly and touched his lips to her soft ones. She gave a surprised little sound that was muffled by his mouth on hers. He kissed her slow and deep, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her tightly to him.

Emily was glad he wrapped his arm so snug around her because her knees had gone weak. She felt him press her lightly against the wall and lean into her. She ran one hand through his hair while the other gripped his shirt at his hip. His tongue glided warmly against hers, caressing it in a way she could never have imagined. She whimpered unconsciously and felt more than heard his answering moan. He pressed into her body even more and she could feel something hard poking her in the stomach. With a loud groan he pulled away from her. "We." He kissed her again. "Have got." Another kiss. "To stop." Barely more than a peck that time. She felt herself nodding in agreement while she stared longingly at his lips.

His forehead was pressed up against hers down not moving from their position. Leaning down slightly he asked, "Will you…be my girlfriend?" kissing her neck, before looking at her face. Emily's face lit up and she leaned up kissing him on the lips once again before pulling away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fred smirked.

"You can take that as a hell yes. I've been waiting a while for that." Emily replied, not looking at him anymore.

"Me too Em. Me too."

A little while later Fred and her laid on the couch talking. Emily still had her dress on while he in his dress shirt and pants. Fred was again propped up on his elbow looking down at Emily who was on her back. His other hand was softly rubbing circles on her hip while she was played with his shirt. After a long silence Emily spoke but in a quiet voice that he could barely hear.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…can we keep our relationship on the DL for right now?"

"The what?"

"Down low…a secret." She replied not looking at him anymore afraid of what he would say.

"Why?" Fred asked clearly confused. "Don't you want everyone to know?"

"I do. It's just….what if we don't work. What if I leave. I could leave at anytime. Then what?" she mumbled in to his chest, turning to face him completely.

Emily felt him sigh before he spoke, "How about this. It's only a little more then a month until the holidays, if we are still together and going strong then we tell everyone the night we get back. Deal?"

"Deal." She paused before looking up and kissing him, "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Sorry it's been so long! I'll try to be better! Hope you enjoy and remember I don't own ANYTHING but Emily!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>After the night of the dance Fred and Emily kept their relationship a secret from everyone except George, Zoe and Ginny. Ginny had caught them making out and George knew everything about Fred, while Zoe knew because her and George were finally going out, they were official.<p>

All to soon Emily found herself sitting between George and Fred at a meeting at a pub in Hogsmeade. This was the meeting that Emily knew all about already from the books. Harry was going to teach them to use defensive spell since Umbridge was not doing anything. Umbridge was a menace to the school, banning things left and right. Deciding to do something about was a select few who believed in Harry and wanted to learn. The meeting ended, with everyone signing his or her name on a piece of parchment. The twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Zoe and Emily then walked back up to the castle together discussing places to hold the meetings.

"First we've got to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry stated while walking up to the castle.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny asked.

"It's too small."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione said.

"Not Bloody Likely!" Ron shrieked.

Emily, Zoe, Fred and George just laughed in the back of the group, shaking their heads at Ron.

"Harry what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny questioned with concern in her voice.

"Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules." Hermione answered for Harry.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron replied shocked.

Hermione simply smiled before continuing, "Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?" Emily chimed in from the back.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off Harry, could she?"

A week later Emily was sitting in the common room with Alicia, Zoe and Angelina when Harry found them.

"Listen," Harry said quietly. "we've found somewhere to have our meetings. First one, tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you guys tell the twins and Lee?"

"Yeah no problem." Zoe replied.

"See ya tonight." Harry said before taking off.

The gang was in the common room getting ready to go to the meeting which they decided to it was best if they went in groups. Alice, Angelina and Lee went first and 5 minutes later the twins, Zoe and Emily left the common room.

Leaving the room George intertwined his and Zoe's hand while Fred wrapped his arm around Emily allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Finally they reached the Room of Requirement where the meeting was being held and the four of them grabbed a sit in the back on some cushions waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Well," Harry said nervously. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've – er – obviously found it ok."

"It's fantastic." Exclaimed Cho.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Flich in here, remember George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

Emily and Zoe rolled their eye's as they saw Fred and George trying to remember.

"Right. Well I've been thinking about what we ought to do first and…What Hermione?"

"I think we ought to have a name." she said. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity. Don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred causing George, Emily and Zoe into a fit of giggles and silent laughter.

"I was thinking," said Hermione after frowning at Fred. "more of a name that didn't tell people what we are up to, so we can refer to it outside of meetings."

"I know, Dumbledore's Army, or D.A. for short." Ginny said. "Since that's what the ministry fears the most."

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione. "That's it then!"

"Right," Harry replied gaining the room's attention again. "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, the disarming charm. I know it's pretty basic…"

The rest of the first meeting went smoothly and was a huge success. Even Neville had been able to disarm Harry. However Harry found it impossible to have a fixed time to meet each week with studies, clubs and Quidditch practices. Luckily Hermione came up with a system involving fake galleons and charmed them all so Harry could change the date and time and they would be able to communicate with each other.

The first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was approaching and the D.A. meetings had to be put on hold, mostly because Angelina insisted on daily practices. Between not having D.A. meetings and more Quidditch practices Emily and Fred were finding it hard to find time to see each other. So at random times Fred would drag her into a secret passageway to have some alone time.

"I need to get to class Fred." Emily murmured as lips attached themselves to her neck and a small whimper escaped her lips the second his left her skin.

"Yes you sound like someone who wants to go to class." Replied Fred as he pressed her body into the wall, running a hand down her arm.

"Fred Wealsey, I'm not going to get in trouble with her, it's Umbridge. I could get detention!" she stated as his mouth moved skillfully over the column of her throat. "Besides there's a chance someone will find us here."

Fred groaned resting his forehead against hers. "The only one who could walk in on us already knows. And you won't get detention with the toad lady, I won't let you. And if you do I'll get it too. So relax love, we've got 5 minutes." He finished kissing her very passionately.

"Don't make me go," she sighed while kissing every inch of skin she could reach. "I'll miss you."

"Not a minute ago did you say you had to go to class. Change your mind Ms. Crackel?" he teased.

"Maybe…" she whispered back.

Grinning the famous Weasley grin Fred swooped in to kiss her with everything he had. Pulling away after a few minutes left them breathless.

"Come on love or we'll be late." Fred mumbled with one last kiss to her semi-swollen lips.

The two practically ran to Umbridge's class and barely made it there on time. The class started out just as boring as the other times until Umbridge decided to change up her game and ask Emily to perform a spell – during class – in front of everyone.

"Come on dear it's a simple disarming spell, _Expelliarmus_." Umbridge stated in a sweet menacing tone.

Emily glanced nervously at Fred and George for help and thankfully they took the hint.

"Why are you asking her to perform a spell? I thought that was against ministry policy." George told her.

"Yes and why just Emily? Why not George and I? Don't you want to see what we can do too?" Fred countered.

The class went silent as they waited for Umbridge to respond.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Weasley's. Now Ms. Crackel please perform the spell now!" she demanded.

Debating on what to do Emily sighed and looked at the twins before taking a deep breath, "No."

"No?" Umbridge repeated.

"Yes, no."

"No!" Umbridge replied her voice rising.

"Am I not speaking English or something? I said no." Emily replied stressing the word no, making the twins smirk and Umbridge grow bright red.

"And may I ask why not?" her voice shrilling by now.

"I don't want to nor feel like it at the moment, If I do have the urge to later you'll be the first to know."

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with Professor Snape!"

"Snape?" Emily asked.

"Yes Snape! I have detention with Mr. Potter."

"Fine," Emily growled muttering, "Anyone is better than you." Unfortunately for Emily, Umbridge heard that statement.

"That's it! OUT! How dare you – you filthy, evil, stupid little…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Fred snapped cutting her off. Umbridge glared at Fred before turning back to Emily.

"OUT!" she yelled pointing at the door.

"With pleasure." Said Emily calmly as she could. "I'll see you later." She muttered to the twins and Zoe before leaving and rushing back to the common room.

By the time the twins and Zoe got back they found Emily sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

"What were you thinking?" Zoe asked as she took a seat in a chair, while the twins came to sit on either side of Emily.

"What else was a I suppose to do?"

"Maybe just do the spell?" replied Zoe.

Emily just sighed and leaned her head on Fred's shoulder. "I'll walk you to detention." Fred whispered.

After dinner was over Fred and Emily took off around 9 for Emily's detention, his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Crackel and the Weasel together."

Fred spun around; he knew that voice and there in front of him stood Marcus Flint a Slytherin from the Quidditch team with a horrid smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Fred snapped.

Flint smiled even broader. "Just wanted to say hello to Crackel." He said winking at her and walking forwards.

"Keep your distance Flint." Fred growled.

Flint's eyes slide over to Fred with a look of annoyance. "Why don't you piss off Weasel."

Fred stepped forward moving himself between Emily and Flint. Emily trembled slightly moving behind Fred and grabbed his hand. Flint didn't say another word but stalked away passed them. Fred turned to Emily and his angered expression soften immediately.

"What was that?" asked Emily putting her hands on his chest. "I didn't think he knew me."

"I don't know love, but I won't let him near you." Fred said as they reached Snape's office. "I'll pick you up when you're done."

"Ok." She replied as she kissed him before going in.

For some unknown reason Snape let Emily out early that night. This was a surprise to her but she was not complaining even though that meant Fred wouldn't be there. Not realizing how cold it was Emily, had only a pair of jeans and t-shirt on with her hair up so she hugged her arms around her body to try and keep warm. As soon as she walked out into the corridor she felt someone press her up against the wall rather hard.

"What the hel…" Emily started but was cut off by a pair of lips. Quickly she shoved her attacker off, only to stare into the eye's of Marcus Flint. He grinned at her and started to kiss her all over the place again. Emily struggled as hard as she could but she was too weak in comparison to Flint. She suddenly felt cold air hit her stomach and realized he had ripped her shirt off. She stood there trembling, trying to pull herself from his grasp as she watched him come towards her again.

Flint pushed himself against her again, running his hands over her chest as she struggled and fought him.

"You know you like it." He said in a low whisper.

He tried to kiss her again but she pulled away only to have him pull her hard against him as she continued to struggle.

"Come on!" Flint cried in frustration as he tried to unbutton her jeans but wasn't having much luck since she was struggling. He gave up on the jeans for now and continued to lick her neck and kiss her roughly all the while pressing into her.

"Crackel!" said Flint in anger pulling her in close to him and he pulled out his wand. "Kiss me harder NOW!" he ordered holding it to her throat.

Suddenly Emily saw someone come around the corner down the hall, it was Fred. "FRED! Hel…" Emily started to shout but she was cut off by Flint's hand as he shoved her into a broom closet.

Emily took a deep breath of air once inside the closet and tried to steady her voice as she said, "Get off me! You bas…"

She broke off the sentence as she saw the angered look in Flint's eyes and he drew back his large hand and slapped her hard across the face. He hit her so hard and with such force that she ended up falling to the ground crying.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" he hissed before he grabbed her face and kissed her again.

The door suddenly flew open to reveal Fred standing there looking down to see Emily, bruised and crying, underneath Flint, who had turned his head around to see who had opened the door. Flint looked terrified as he stared up at Fred who stood there open-mouthed at what was happening before him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fred growled with hate in his voice.

"Fred!" Emily whimpered in relief.

Flint stood up. "Oh so now we're a hero Weasel? Now you're going to beat the shit out of me for having a little fun with a girl?"

Fred felt his face grow red, as Flint had the nerve to smirk. Before he knew himself what was happening Fred was on top of Flint on the ground, punching the hell out of him. Then he stopped, stood up and dragged Flint by his shirt up with him and threw him against the wall.

"Stay the bloody hell away from Emily!" Fred growled with another punch to his face. "Don't ever touch my girl again."

And with that Fred pulled out his wand, muttered a spell under his labored breath and Flint froze like a statue falling to the ground.

Then very slowly Fred turned towards Emily, who was sitting on the ground in the closet. Her face was buried in her arms as she hugged her knees to her chest. Fred blinked his eyes a few times as they soften from the anger and he stood there in front of her.

"Emily?" he whispered.

Fred walked over to her as she cried softly before looking up at him and sniffling a couple of times. She stood up slowly before him wiping her tears away and buttoned her jeans up.

"Merlin Em…" Fred whispered.

He then took her in his arms and hugged her closely and felt her wrap her arms around him in return as she cried softly.

"Shh…I'm here love. You're fine." Fred muttered as they stood there in their embrace. Fred pulled away and took her at arms length putting a piece of her hair behind her ears considering her hair was a mess. He pulled his black zip up jacket off and put it on her for her to cover up. The jacket was large on her but she held it close to her body, liking how it fit. She attempted to smiled up at him as he stood there in his white undershirt looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Let me see your face love." He replied just as softly, lifting her chin with his finger. He openly frowned at the bruises he found on her face. "This won't hurt." He then muttered some spells to heal her face and then they were gone or healing. "That's better. Come on let's get you back and cleaned up."

She merely nodded as they walked down the corridor to the common room, he with his arm around her and Emily with both around him. By the time they reached the common room it was near 11 and the room was empty except George and Zoe who were waiting for them to come back. Thankfully Emily had stopped crying by then, although she looked like a mess.

"What took you guys so long?" said George when they entered.

"Flint." Fred answered pulling Emily into another hug, she laid her cheek on his chest and turned to face George and Zoe.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"Flint attacked her, tried to well…" Fred replied trailing off implying what he really didn't want to say.

"What!" they both yelled.

"I'll killed him." George snarled quite angry now.

"I took care of him…for now." Fred replied.

Zoe looked worried, "Fred why don't you take her up and put her to bed. We'll talk tomorrow ok Em?"

"Thanks." Emily said before hugging Zoe and George and having Fred walk her up to her room.

Once in her room she found Hermione was not back from the Library yet so Fred sat on her bed while Emily went to change. When she came back out she had on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was Fred's. Her and Fred laid down on the bed and he wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Fred?"

"Yeah love?"

"Kiss me." She said looking up at him.

"You sure?" Fred replied hesitantly.

"Yes, I want to feel your lips on mine, not his."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly for a few minutes. When done she fell asleep in his arms, while he ran a hand softly through her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's another chapter, this one is more of a filler chapter so yeah. Remember I don't own anything except Emily.

Please Review I'd really like to know what you guys think! :)

* * *

><p>After that incident the trio, Ginny, Lee, Alicia and Angelina had found out what happened and Emily never went anywhere alone again. The days until the first quidittch match were coming up quickly and everyone realized that. The day had finally snuck up on them and Emily, Ginny and Hermione were on their way to breakfast meeting everyone there. The three sat down opposite Harry and Ron and began to eat with them.<p>

"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron. Ron had made the quidittch team this year as keeper replacing Oliver Wood. Ron was currently staring into the milk at the bottom of his empty cereal bowl as though he was attempting to drown himself in it.

"He's just nervous." Said Harry.

"We'll that's a good sign. I never feel you perform well in exams if you're not a little bit nervous." Said Hermione.

Just then Angelina came hurrying towards them accompanied by Zoe, Alicia, and the twins.

"When you're ready," she said. "We're going to go straight down to the pitch and check out conditions and change."

"We'll be there in a bit." Harry assured her. "Ron's just got to eat some breakfast."

Angelina nodded and took off with Zoe and Alicia towards the pitch completely forgetting the twins.

"We'll be right behind you!" George shouted after them sarcastically. "Don't worry about us!"

"Come on Em. Let's go get good seats. Good Luck Ron, Harry. We'll save you a seat Hermione." Said Ginny getting up with Emily.

"Yeah good luck boys." Emily said to them be her and Ginny took off with the twins.

Once outside George and Ginny went ahead of Fred and Emily to give them some privacy, letting Emily loop her arm around his as he explained to her exactly how to play the game and promised her every chance he got he would try to hit Flint with a bludger. Stopping outside the changing rooms is where the girls had to part from the boys.

"Good luck you two!" Ginny told them hugging them tight.

"Yeah and don't do anything stupid ok?" Emily said pleading with them.

"Us? Never." They replied innocently together.

"I'm serious! Just please remember that." She said once again as Fred wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ok we'll try. Now we gotta go. See ya there Forge." Said George before disappearing into the changing room.

"Good Luck." Emily whispered before kissing Fred quickly on the lips and watching him disappear where George had just. "Let's go find seats."

Soon Emily and Ginny found seats in the stands with Hermione and Luna Lovegood. The match was about to begin with Lee commentating as usual and down on the pitch the captains and teams lined up.

"Captains shake hands." Ordered Madam Hooch as Angelina and Montague reached each other. "Mount your brooms…"

She then place her whistle in her mouth and blew, signaling the beginning of the match. The balls were released and fourteen players shot upwards into the air. Emily watched the game with amazement as everything was set in motion. She suddenly had a whole new respect for the players as she watched Fred and George sped by on their brooms and shouting over the cheering was Lee's voice.

"And it's Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is. I've been saying it for years but still she won't go out with me -"

"JORDAN!" Yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Just fun fact Professor, adds a bit of interest – and she's…"

The game was soon on its way with Lee commentating and the crowd cheering. However the Slytherin's of course started to cause trouble and stir the pot with their chanting at Ron and his keeping skills.

WEASLEY WAS BORN IN BIN,

HE ALWAYS LET'S THE QUAFFLE IN,

WEASLY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!

"That's awful." Said Hermione with a disgusted face.

"This can't end well." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Guys look!" Emily pointed suddenly at Harry. Both looked towards him and saw he and Draco Malfoy were neck and neck for the snitch. In a mere few seconds Harry's hand wrapped around the snitch and he pulled up. Gryffindor had won!

"Oh shit." Muttered Emily, spotting a bludger coming towards Harry and with a WHAM! The bludger hit Harry square on the small of his back and he flew forward off his broom; thankfully he was only a few feet up and landed on his back.

"Oh my God!" Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time.

"We have to get down there." Ginny said.

The three girls took off down the stand and got to the entrance of the field and waited. By now they were only 10 yards from the team and could hear everything. They then saw Malfoy land in front of Harry and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Save Weasley's neck haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he was born in a bin… did you hear my lyrics Potter?"

Thankfully Harry didn't answer but simply walked away over to his teammates.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses," Malfoy called as Zoe and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly – we wanted to sing about his mother, see -"

"Oh no." Emily said quietly watching with Ginny and Hermione.

" – we couldn't fit in useless father either – for his father you know -"

By this time Fred and George realized what Malfoy was taking about as they were shaking Harry's hand they stiffened and looked over at Malfoy.

" – but you like the Weasley's don't you Potter?" said Malfoy sneering. "Spending holiday's there and everything don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been drugged up by Muggles even the Weasley's smell okay -"

Harry held George back, while it took the combine efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Zoe to stop Fred from leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. Hermione looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was till scolding Crabbe for his illegal bludger attack on Harry.

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy leering as he backed away. "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it -"

At this point Harry wasn't aware he released George and two of them jumped Malfoy, beating him.

"Harry! Harry! GEORGE! NO!"

The girls screamed including the three chasers.

"Fuck." Emily muttered running a hand through her hair, Ginny had a hand over her mouth in shock as Hermione had her whole head in her hands.

"Let's go. There's nothing we can do now," Emily said since the Madam Hooch had finally broken the boys up and were yelling at them as the three girls then head back to the common room.

"Banned." Said Angelina in a hollow voice, late that night. "Banned. No seeker and no beaters…what on earth are we going to do?"

It didn't feel as though they had won the match at all. Everywhere Emily looked there were angry faces; the team themselves were slumped around the fire place along with Ginny, Hermione and Emily, except for Ron who had been missing since the end of the game. Emily sat next to Fred, who had his arm casually around her shoulders.

"It's just so unfair." Alicia said numbly. "I mean what about Crabbe and that bludger he hit after the whistle had been blow? Has she banned him?"

"No." said Ginny miserably. "He just got lines, I hear Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't do anything!" Zoe chimed in.

"It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred with a very ugly look on his face. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me."

"I'm going to bed," said Angelina getting up slowly. "Maybe this will all turn out to be a bad dream…maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find out we haven't played yet."

Alicia, and Zoe went up after Angeline, than Ginny who was followed by the twins and Emily, leaving Hermione and Harry to wait for Ron to come back, soon followed her. At the bottom of the boys stairs is where George said goodnight to Emily and headed upstairs. Fred was leaning his back against the wall when Emily came and wrapped her arms around him and his around her looking down at her.

"You know those things aren't true right? He was just trying to get to you guys." Emily said softly.

"I know." He replied running a hand through her hair.

"Go get some sleep. It'll do you some good." She whispered not waiting to leave his arms.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow love." He muttered kissing her forehead. "Night Em."

"Night Fred." Said Emily watching her boyfriend disappear into this room before heading to bed herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone...So sorry for it being this long since I last updated! My computer crashed on me a while back and I just got this one a while ago and well I just haven't had time! Sorry again! I am back at it though and hopefully will be updating at least once a week! I hope you all enjoy the story and please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think! It makes my day! **

**Remember though I don't own anything Harry Potter that credit goes all to J.K. Rowling! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>December soon arrived and Fred and George were back to their old selves. Late one afternoon Emily notice there was lot of snow and had an idea. She found Alicia, Zoe and Angelina, convincing them to go play in the snow with her, dragging along Lee and the twins. Seven of them then started a huge snowball fight.<p>

Fred nailed Emily in the back with a snowball but what he didn't see was Emily's coming and hitting him straight in the head.

"Oh you're gonna get it Emily!" he yelled and started to chase her. She merely giggle and ran for her life as Fred caught up with her, pulling her down into the snow on her back, Fred landing on top of her making sure not to crush her.

A grin appeared on Fred's face as he reached to wipe away some snow on her face before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. The two were too busy with each other to notice the others had stopped and were now bewitching snowballs to chase after people. That was until they all felt their DA coins burn in their pockets. Emily and Fred broke apart as she took hers out of her pocket.

"Meeting tonight at 8." Emily said to Fred as the two of them got up and followed the others inside.

"Okay," Harry said calling everyone to order at the DA meeting. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's our last one before the holidays and there is no point in starting something new before a …"

"We're not doing anything new?" Zacharias Smith said in a rather loud whisper. "If I had known that I wouldn't have come…"

"We're all rather sorry that Harry didn't inform you then." Fred said loudly causing several people to laugh.

The practicing and learning at finally come to an end after an hour or two when Harry called everyone together again.

"You're getting really good." He said beaming at all of them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the bigger stuff, maybe even patronuses."

There was some murmur of excitement as the crowd started to clear out in twos and threes. Emily and Zoe left together but instead of heading back to the common room the two headed towards a secret passageway.

"What took you two so long?" George said snatching Zoe away.

"Had trouble with Flich." Came Emily's reply as Fred took her hand and led her out of the passageway but not before they heard George mumble, "I miss you," to Zoe.

As the two walked down the hallways together hand in hand Emily knew they weren't going back to the common room. She would have asked but knew he would only grin at her. Suddenly Fred pulled her into the middle of a secret passageway, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"What are you – " Emily's question was interrupted by Fred's soft, eager lips. _So that's why,_ she thought to herself. As his kissing became more and more urgent Emily couldn't deny that she was longing for him too and intensified her side of the kiss. Emily could feel Fred grin against her lips and he started to walk them over to a walk, to steady them. Pinning her hands over her head with one hand, Fred's other hand began working on the buttons to her blouse. Emily's eyes closed shut as his lips began also moving from her lips to her jaw and up to her ear.

Finally he had undone all the buttons on her blouse opening it to reveal her pink bra. Fred slipped his hands inside and around her waist bringing her flush against his chest.

"Nice color." He said eyeing the bra and her cleavage.

"Just for you." She whispered kissing his neck.

"Better be." He said almost moaning as she kissed her way up to his ear.

The two stood there pressed up against the wall kissing for a while until they found themselves sitting on the floor. Fred was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, with Emily perched on his lap sideways, his arms around her holding her tight as she traced circles on his arm in attempt to count how many freckles he had.

"You're never going to count them all." Said Fred resting his head on her shoulder breaking her concentration.

"Not if you keep talking to me." She said yawning.

"Time for bed Ms. Crackel." He said softly.

"I wanna stay here."

"Me too but people will start noticing I'm gone."

"Hey! What about me?" Emily said giving him a pointed look.

"You're too short, no one will miss you love." He teased.

"Ha-ha you're so funny. And just when I was getting somewhere with your freckles." She said sighing.

Fred chuckled pulling her closer, "Tell you what love, I promise sometime I'll sit still and you can count _all_ my freckles. But right now it's late so let's go back ok?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Deal."

Fred smiled helping her button up her blouse before the two got up and left, heading back to the common room. By the time they got back they found Ginny and George waiting for them in the common room, both in the their pajamas.

"Where have you two been? It's passed mid-night." McGonagall said obviously frustrated. "Oh that's not the point, come with me you four."

Exchanging quick glances with George and Ginny, Fred and Emily followed them and McGonagall to the Headmasters office. Finally they arrived and found Ron and Harry with Dumbledore.

"Good you've got them Minerva. Please have a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning to the two chairs. George and Ginny quietly sat down while Emily merely leaned on Fred behind them.

"Harry…What's going on?" Ginny asked looking quite scared. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt…"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order for the Phoenix." Said Dumbledore. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's and I'm sending you children back to Sirius's house. You will meet your mother there."

"How are we getting there?" Fred asked bringing Emily closer to him. "Floo powder?"

"No." said Dumbledore. "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the network is being watched. You'll be taking a portkey. We're just waiting for Phineas Nigelus to report back from his portrait in the Black household. I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you."

There was s flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor leaving everyone to stare at it.

"It's the Fawkes warning." Said Dumbledore picking it up. "She must know they are out of bed. Minerva go and head her off, tell her any story."

McGonagall was gone in a flash out the door to head off Fawkes.

"He says he'll be delighted." Said a bored voice behind Dumbledore, belonging to Phineas Nigelus. "My great-great-great grandson has always had odd taste in house guests…"

"Come here then." He said to Harry, Emily and the Weasley's. "And quickly before anyone else joins us."

Quickly the 6 of them crowed around Dumbledore's desk as they were asked too.

"You've all used a Portkey before, besides Emily correct?" Dumbledore asked, each of them nodding.

"Just touch the kettle and hold on." Fred whispered to Emily remembering how she hated the floo network. Yet compared to that this was worse. So he snaked his arm around her waist getting a good hold on her before Dumbledore counted down, after everyone touched the kettle.

"Good. On the count of three then. One…two…three!"

Emily felt a powerful jerk behind her naval, the ground vanished below her feet and her hand glued to the kettle. She was banging into the others as they sped forward and a rush of wind and colors hit them. Feeling Fred's grip tighten around her, the kettle pulling them forward and then her feet hit the ground so hard that her knees buckled landing next to Fred on the ground. Getting to her feet with help from Fred she took a look around and found they landed in the Sirius's basement.

The only sources of light were the fire and the one candles which illuminated the remains the kitchen. Sirius was hurrying toward them looking anxious.

"What's going on?" he said helping Ginny up. "Phineas said Arthur's been badly injured…"

"Ask Harry." George said.

"Yeah I want to her this for myself." Said Fred.

The twins and Ginny stared at Harry, while Emily looked on with pity towards him remembering this scene from the books.

"It was…" Harry began thinking this was worse than telling Dumbledore. "I had a…um…kind of a vision…"

Harry then went on and told them all he had seen, though he altered the story from the point of view in which he had seen it. When Harry had finished they were all staring at him except for Emily who had taken a seat on the bench at the kitchen table.

"Is mum here?" said Fred turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away from Umbridge before she could interfere. I except Dumbledore's letting Molly know right now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's." Ginny said speaking up.

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's." said Sirius.

"Of course we can. He's our dad!" said Fred furiously.

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" Sirius said angrily. "Have you any idea what the ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could careless what the ministry made of anything. Ron was still white-faced and silent along with Emily.

"Somebody else could have told us…we could have heard it from somewhere other than Harry…" Ginny said.

"Like who?" Sirius snapped back. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstance are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened. You could seriously damage the Orders…"

"We don't care about the damn Order!" Yelled George.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about." Fred shouted after his twin.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" Sirius yelled back at them causing Emily to flinch slightly. "This is how it is…this is why you're not in the Order. You don't understand there are things/people worth dying for!"

Fred took a glance at Emily who was looking at him while George continued to yell, "Easy for you to say you're stuck here! I don't see you risking your neck!"

The little color remaining in Sirius face drained from it quickly. He looked ready to kill George but kept his voice calm for Ginny and Emily's sake. "I know it's hard but we've all go to act as though we don't know anything yet. At least until we hear from your mother alright?"

Ginny nodded her head slightly before taking a few steps to the nears chair and sitting down while Harry and Ron followed her example. The twins however glared at Sirius still until Emily tugged on their hands gently telling them sit down. George slowly went over to where Ginny was and sat next to her while Fred took a seat next to Emily capturing her hand under the table as she leaned into him.

"That's right," Sirius said encouraging them. "Come on lets all have a drink while we wait. Accio Butterbeer!"

They all drank and for a while the only sounds were the fire crackling and soft thud of their bottles on the table. Then suddenly a burst of fire lighting up their bottles in front of them as they all cried out in shock. A scroll of parchment fell with a thud onto the table accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once snatching up the parchment. "that's not Dumbledore's writing. Must be a message from your mother. Here."

He handed the letter into George's hand who ripped it open and read it aloud. "_Dad's still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are I will send news as soon as I can. Mum_."

George looked around the table.

"Still alive…" he said slowly. "but that makes it sound…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence since everyone was thinking the same thing. Mrs. Weasley made it sound as if he was hovering between life and death. Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter hoping to find some sort of comfort from it. Fred pulled the parchment from George's hand and read it himself before looking up at Harry, then to Emily who hand pulled him against her so his head was resting on her shoulder.

It was a long hard night for everyone. No one went to bed or moved or for that matter spoke except to know the time. Ginny had curled up in a chair her eyes open, George sat there along with Ron staring off into space while Fred was dozing on Emily's shoulder as she ran a hand through his hair over and over.

And then at ten past 5 in the morning the kitchen door open and in walked Mrs. Weasley looking quite pale.

"He's going to be alright," she said her voice weak and tired. "He's sleeping right now. We can all go and see him later but Bill is sitting with him now. He's taking the morning off."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face letting Emily wrap her arms around him. George and Ginny both got up and hugged their mother while Ron gave a nervous laugh and finished his drink.

After breakfast, for the rest of the morning everyone spent it sleeping and over the next few days the Weasley family including Emily and Harry would visit Arthur in the hospital and get ready for Christmas. Some shopping was done in Diagon Alley and some in muggle London for Emily and with a few days before Christmas Hermione joined them. Finally though 2 days before Christmas Arthur came 'home' to Grimmlad Place.

It was now Christmas Eve at Grimmlad Place and everyone was there, all the Weasley's, including Charlie and Bill along with Sirius, Emily, Harry and Hermione creating a full house. Everyone was coming down for dinner while Emily helped Ginny and Hermione with getting everything set on the table as the boys sat around talking. As she set the table Emily thought how nice it would be for everyone to know that her and Fred were dating since it was now going on 3 months but that was going to have to wait one more day as they planned to tell everyone on Christmas.

"Emily!" Ron yelled as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Emily replied turning away from Fred and George who she had been talking to.

"I want to ask you something."

Emily chuckled, "Shoot."

Over in the corner Ginny leaned over to Harry, "What's he doing?"

"Oh he's going to ask Emily out." Harry replied with a small smile on his face.

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted causing the whole room to look at her with amused faces. "Ronald I don't think you should do that, not now."

"What? Why? I am and you can't stop me Ginny." Ron replied a little angry before proceeding to talk to Emily. "Anyways, Emily I was wondering if…"

"Ron no! Not in front of everyone!" Ginny continued to talk cutting off Ron and giving Emily a look that she couldn't read.

"Ron maybe we should talk somewhere else?" Emily said. "Not in front of everyone."

"No I want everyone to hear this." Ron said finally getting his courage up. "Emily would you like to go out sometime…on a date?"

As soon as the words left his mouth everyone went silent in shock. Ginny smacked her head, Harry smiled, Bill and Charlie were watching her closely along with their parents while Sirius and Hermione simply shook their heads. Emily glanced back at the twins, who George was trying not to laugh while holding Fred back without anyone really seeing. Fred raised his eyebrows almost challenging her but she could tell he was pissed.

"Definitely not in front of everyone." Emily mumbled before speaking up to him. "I…um…what?...No Ron I'm sorry." She added softly.

"What? Why not?" Ron demanded.

"A few reasons. I'm sorry."

"Tell me why not?"

"For one have you looked at our age difference? And two…I'm taken."

The room went silent once more before Ron spoke, "What? You have a boyfriend? Since when? We haven't heard of one!"

"That's because we didn't want to tell anyone. Only a few know." She replied hoping, praying he wouldn't ask who.

"Who?"

"You want to know?"

"YES!"

Emily sighed glancing at Ginny who shrugged implying to just do it. "Let him go George."

"What does Fred and George have to do with…" Ron started to ask but before he could finish Fred wrapped his arms around Emily's waist bringing her back flush against his chest.

"Fred and I are dating." She said as Fred leaned down and kissed her neck lightly.

"Never thought Ronnikns. George maybe but Ron?" he whispered against her neck causing her to giggle.

"Pay up! Told you it'd be before Christmas day." Charlie said turning to Bill who handed over some money to him.

"You couldn't wait one more day?" Bill replied with a groan.

"You were betting on us?" Emily said questioning them.

Both boys glanced at each other before answering, "What us? Never." Followed by a Weasley grin to which Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Ronnikins I know Emily is beautiful and all but hands off." Fred said hugging her tighter.

"Now you decide to speak up? What happened when he asked me out huh?" Emily said turning in his arms to face him.

"Hey! I was in shock ok?"

"You were…"

"Dears how long has this been going on?" Mrs. Weasley said interrupting Emily.

"Um…since the fall dance so about 3 months." Emily said.

"Oh my! Why did you two keep it a secret from us?" Mrs. Weasley continued looking quite put out about it.

Fred and Emily looked at each other trying to decide on whether to actually tell them the truth or not.

"We didn't really keep it from anyone we just weren't exactly open and advertising it to everyone. People knew just not everyone was very observant."

"Is that right Emily?"

Emily nodded her head confused as to why Fred only told the semi-truth. Diner was quite nice as the newly announce couple told everyone how it happened. Fred and Emily held hands under the table the whole time and soon Emily began to wonder why the two just didn't tell them it was her idea and why she was too scared too. Once again though Sirius brought up the question as to why they didn't tell anyone.

"For the millionth time we didn't keep it a secret, just no one really paid attention." Fred stated rather tired of the question.

Emily stole a glance at Charlie and Bill and could tell they didn't believe Fred for one second either. She shook her head lightly and they both nodded knowing they would get an explanation later.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth?" Emily whispered in Fred's ear.

He turned to her and asked not caring to whisper, "Did you want to?"

Emily shrugged and looked away down at their hands. "I can if you want." Fred continued as he lifted her chin up to make her look at him. She shook her feeling herself tear.

"Excuse me for a minute."

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the other side of the table.

"Um restroom. I'll be right back." Emily said getting up and leaving before anyone noticed she was starting to cry.

"She ok?" Mr. Weasley asked Fred confused as to why she left suddenly.

"Yeah she's fine." Fred replied standing up to go check on her. Fred walked out of the room and towards the bathroom where he heard Emily talk to herself.

"Why! I just want it to stop…every time I think about it this happens. Please Lord just let me stop. I don't want anymore tears." She whispered.

Fred stood outside the door not going in, but confused as to what she was talking about. After a few minutes of not hearing anymore talking Fred decided to knock on the door.

"Em you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be right out." Emily managed to say.

"You sure love? I'll wait for you."

"No, no go back, I'll be right down."

Fred sighed, "Alright I'll see you down there."

Downstairs after Fred chased Emily, the conversation changed and it was Sirius who brought up the subject one last time to Bill, Charlie and George.

"You know their lying right?" said Sirius to the three men in a quiet tone.

"Yeah but if that's what they want to tell everyone that's fine by me. We'll get it out of them later in private." Charlie replied.

"Do you know George? Fred had to have told you." Bill wondered.

"He told me they were together and thank Merlin for that. It took them forever to figure it out. He did tell me the reason and it was her idea but you'll have to ask her because I know he won't tell you being protective and all." George said right as Fred walked back in to sit down.

"She ok?" Bill asked concerned.

"Yeah." Fred said giving them a weak smile.

Fred kept glancing at the door wondering what was keeping her and after 15 minutes had passed he was getting worried. Finally Emily came back down the stairs and sat next to Fred once again and he put his arm around her waist pulling her close whispering, "You ok?"

She merely nodded and smiled. He knew she was faking it but didn't push in front of his family. What was left of the dinnertime went smoothly as they all talked and joke. Emily however was not that talkative but instead stayed silent, and nobody really noticed except Charlie and Bill. Fred noticed too of course but merely thought it was because of the crying earlier.

It was nearing mid-night and everyone was getting ready for bed. Emily snuck over to see Fred before going to be and George casted a silencing charm over his bed saying he didn't want to hear any moaning. Emily glared at him while Fred laughed pulling her closer to him.

Making sure George wasn't looking and asleep, Emily came and straddled Fred on his bed. His hand moved to her thigh while the other landed around her waist pulling her forward. Hers were around his neck while he closed the distance and kissed her. She eagerly kissed him back, the hand on her thigh moving higher and higher while the kiss became more heated. Both broke the kiss for a breath of air looking at each other before Emily leaned into kiss and nibble on his ear. She heard him groan ever so quietly while his hands were playing with the hem of her shirt finally slipping under it.

"Emily?" he said in a low husky voice with her still kissing his neck.

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you crying earlier love?"

"What?" Emily snapped pulling back from Fred's neck to face him.

"Why were you crying earlier in the bathroom? Are you ok?"

"You followed me? Heard me cry?" Emily said angrily. How could he! She never wanted him to hear her like that.

"Yeah I was worried about you." Fred replied keeping his voice calm and a tight grip on Emily making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"How could you? I didn't want anyone to hear me! Don't you trust me?" she said getting upset.

"Of course of I trust you! I just want to help! Tell me what's wrong love."

Emily finally had enough and got up off his lap, standing up.

"Fred I can't believe you followed me! You heard everything?"

He nodded looking guilty but kept his gaze on her. Emily just stared back at him, words flashed across her mind, his last words ever.

"Em…" Fred started as he tried to grab hold of her hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She snapped bringing her hand out of his and moving towards the door.

"Emily! Stop. Come one! You can't be mad about that!" When she didn't answer he went on. "Merlin why are you so difficult!"

Whipping around she charged at him yelling, "Me difficult! Ha! That's a good one Fred. I'm the one who has to put with your stupid, immature, childish PRANKS!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted it, Emily loved his pranks, she had no idea where that came from. She witnessed Fred's face fall staring at her blankly.

"Is that what you think of them?" he asked softly but demanding.

Her eyes got wide and she knew she hurt him bad but the words to apologize just wouldn't come out. So instead she turned, walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. By this time George was up and had heard the whole fight.

"Fred…" George said in the dark.

"Save it George."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been but I finally got it up! Please let me know what you think! I love to hear reviews and suggestions!

Remember I don't own anything but Emily, her family and Zoe!

* * *

><p>Emily ran down the steps, tears falling from her face as she finally reached the kitchen and took a seat in front of the fire, bringing her knees up to her chest. Tears feel freely from her face, she knew she hurt him and probably woke up the whole house.<p>

As if on cue Charlie and Bill walked into the kitchen, each taking a seat on either side of Emily on the floor where she sat.

There was a silence between the three of them before Emily spoke in a whisper, "If you guys are here to tell me I screwed up, I know. So you can leave."

"We aren't leaving." Charlie stated.

"We're here to talk to you. Want to tell us what happened?" Bill said.

"Why you guys probably already heard it all," she replied not looking at them.

"We did, but now tell us why? Come on Emily there's got to be more behind it then that." Charlie said quietly.

Emily still didn't say anything but got up and walked closer to the fire. Bill and Charlie glanced at each other. "Why don't you start with why you two actually kept it a secret from us instead of that lie Fred told everyone."

"I was scared," Emily said sighing. "I was scared of what would happen if I got too attached to him. I didn't know if we would work out you know? I wanted us to but then I didn't. It's complicated ok? When he covered for me I felt guilty and I started to tear up so I left the room and cried. I guess Fred heard me and I can't tell him why. I want to so badly but can't" she finished her back still to them.

"Why can't you? Just explain it." Bill told her standing up with Charlie.

"I can't! Charlie…" Emily started to say as she turned to finally face them. "I can't."

Both men had confused looks on their faces for a moment until Charlie's turned into one of understanding.

"The vow?" he replied softly.

"Yes." She whispered fresh tears starting to run down his face.

"What vow?" Bill asked.

Emily nodded to Charlie before he spoke in a low voice to Bill, "Dumbledore made Emily take the Unbreakable Vow, I was their bonder."

"Holy shit Emily, do you know how dangerous that is?" Bill said completely shocked.

"It's not like I had a choice Bill. Plus I agree, although it was a little extreme." She said mumbling the last part.

"Why didn't you just tell him that? Why bring his pranks in it at all?"

"Because I didn't want to admit I was scared. I know how much he loves his pranks, I thought it was get the spotlight off of me but instead I hurt him. I never wanted that, you know how I think his pranks are brilliant." She said softly. "I just screwed up."

"Talk to him tonight." Bill told her firmly.

"He won't talk to me."

"What makes you say that? He's crazy about you!"

"You didn't see his face. I fucked up." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Language!" a voice yelled from behind Emily on the stairs. Emily froze and took in the shocked faces of Bill and Charlie and could only assume it wasn't good. Turning around slowly she came face to face with Mrs. Weasley who looked livid. "What is going on down here? You three are going to wake the entire house!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. We were just heading upstairs." Emily told her before looking back at the brothers. "Goodnight."

Emily took off upstairs only to find herself leaning against the wall across from the twins room just staring at the door. She finally decided to turn in when someone pressed her against the wall once more. Looking up only to find her attacker to be Charlie and Bill.

"What?" she hissed.

"Talk to him tonight." Bill demanded softly.

"Why do you two care so damn much?" Emily snapped back.

"Because you two are crazy about each other!" Those words didn't come from Charlie or Bill however, but from George who was standing in the doorway.

"What makes you so sure he'll even listen to me?" Emily asked George.

"He's crazy about you. He'll listen."

"How would you know? You didn't see his face." She said quietly. "I am falling for him and what if…what if listen to me, doesn't care…"

"You know that's not true Emily."

Emily froze where she was, and turned with everyone to find Fred leaning on the doorframe in only his boxers and white t-shirt with his arms crossed. Bill nudged Emily towards Fred gently.

"Go." He whispered along with Charlie who was nodding.

George, Charlie, and Bill proceeded to head upstairs to Charlie's room. Both Emily and Fred just stood there looking at each other before grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room behind him. Once inside the door closed, leaving Emily leaning back on the wall with Fred sitting on his bed. There was silence between them for a few minutes before Emily got the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry Fred." She said softly but when he didn't say anything she continued. "For everything. I over reacted. I didn't want you to hear me cry because I knew I couldn't tell you why. The stupid damn vow, Fred. I can't tell you, and instead of explaining that I blew up. You know I didn't mean that about your pranks, I think they are incredible! I knew it would get you off my back about it. I'm sorry Fred. I'm sorry." She finished taking a deep breath and realized he was no longer sitting on his bed but had gotten up and was now standing a foot away from her.

Fred was of course angry with Emily for the insult of his pranks but he had forgiven her the moment he saw her reaction. He was crazy about her, a little more than then he would like to admit to anyone. He stood there in front of her watching her ramble. He finally had had enough of her rambling and came forward wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am sorry." Emily said while her hands laid on his chest.

"I know. It's alright."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course love." He replied in a whisper as he brought Emily's arms and hands above her head and held them there.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him with caution. Since she knew the look in his eyes held mischief.

"Making up." He whispered. He kept one hand holding Emily's above her head while the other hand came down to cup her face as he leaned in for a kiss.

There lips met and both felt the sparks. Fred deepened the kiss receiving a moan from Emily. Forgetting Emily's arms, Fred pressed her against the wall a little harder while hers came to wrap around his neck. As the kiss continued Fred started to slide his hand up her thigh so that her leg was wrapped around his waist, taking the liberty she followed suit with the other leg wrapping it around him.

Without missing a beat Fred lifted the rest of her body and moved towards his bed, dropping her down gently before moving most of his body above her. Giggling as Fred came above her, she glanced over at the clock next to the bed only to have Fred take advantage of that. He quickly bent down and covered her neck and ear with kisses and nibbles. He finally reached her mouth and whispered, "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas Fred."

With one last passionate kiss Fred laid down besides her wrapping his arms around her, one landing on her butt. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You wanna sleep here tonight?" Fred mumbled.

"Yes please."

"Sounds good." Fred replied before looking to the door and waving his wand. The door opened revealing Charlie, Bill and George all listening in. "We're fine guys. If that's what you're wondering."

"ughh." Emily said in embarrassment, burying her face in Fred's

chest.

"Goodnight Em…Fred." Bill and Charlie said smirking before going up to bed.

"Goodnight George." Emily said once under the covers in a comfortable position with Fred.

"Night Em. And please no yelling or shouting at each other. I'd like a night of sleep."

"No promises Forge." Fred said but came out more of a mumbled responds as his face was in Emily's neck.

"Night Gred." George said sleepy.

"Night babe." Fred muttered kissing her neck.

"Night Fred."

Emily woke up Christmas morning to find herself still in the twins room, neither Fred nor George were up yet. Trying to get up as quietly as possible, she slowly untangled herself from Fred. Unfortunately she failed and he held tighter to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fred muttered waking up.

"Good morning to you too." She teased back kissing him on the lips softly.

"Hmm. I could get use to this." Fred said sitting up next to her.

Emily giggled getting up herself, "I'm going to go get dress. I'll see you downstairs."

The rest of the morning was spent decorating the house for Christmas. The girls helped Mrs. Weasley cook the big Christmas meal, while the boys cleaned and played Exploding Snaps. Finally around 4 o'clock the Christmas meal was ready. After the dinner the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Emily spent the rest of the evening opening and exchanging gifts. It wasn't until later on in the evening that Fred stole Emily away to another room to give her his one last gift.

"So you want your real present?" Fred asked as she leaned into him.

"Of course. You?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

She just laughed and got out his present. Emily handed Fred an envelope which he opened to find a black and white photo of him and her playing in the snow. It was one of her favorites.

"It's so you can carry it where ever you go." She explained.

"I love it. Thank you." He whispered kissing her lightly.

Fred handed hers over, she opened it and saw a camera but not just any camera but a magical camera where the images move.

"I know how much you like taking pictures so I thought this would be nice change."

"I love it!" she said smiling widely. "Thank you!"


End file.
